


Искривления разума и пространства

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Spaceships, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о жизни на корабле, превратившемся в прямом смысле в сумасшедший дом; о жизни на пустом корабле. И как всегда - о приключениях, инопланетянах и чудесном взаимодействии Кирка и Спока почти с самого первого дня. Я очень их люблю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Надежды и ожидания

**Author's Note:**

> чуть АУ относительно предыстории ТОС. Хочется еще написать, что АУ относительно физики /издержки жанра/, но я максимально старалась следовать реалиям и масштабам космоса - настолько, насколько это возможно.

Если в космосе что-то может произойти – оно рано или поздно случается, и для тесного корабля это может стать катастрофой. Спок, последние семь суток едва выкраивавший хотя бы час на сон, старался не думать о законах Мерфи, которые нет-нет, да и всплывали в нервных шутках засыпающих на ходу членов экипажа. Переполнен был не только медицинский отсек – пострадавших отселили на отдельную палубу.

Контейнер со сжатым газом – лекарством для жителей одной из планет – был закрыт кое-как, и небольшой перегрузки оказалось достаточно, чтобы клапан сорвался, выпустив в вентиляцию едко пахнущую фиолетовую дымку. Сигнализация промолчала, а уже через час в медицинский отсек привели первых пострадавших, которым врач с немалым удивлением поставил диагноз: «Делирий». 

Капитан рвал и метал, каюты обыскивали, анализы выходили на удивление чистыми, а симптомы, так похожие на последствия экспериментов с алкоголем, ничем не снимались. Причину поняли слишком поздно – и когда газ вывели из вентиляции, было уже поздно думать о профилактике, противогазах и вакцинации.

Когда через двое суток вслед за первыми пациентами в медотсеке оказался почти весь мостик, замотанный главный инженер только бросил мрачно:

– Ваш Мерфи был еще оптимистом!

И наотрез отказался от роли старшего на корабле: действительно, в инженерном его заменить было некому. Следующим по званию и опыту был лейтенант-коммандер Спок. И всего за несколько дней он устал так, как не уставал во время самых выматывающих вахт.

Еще через три дня доктор Андрей Чехов, один из медиков, оставшихся на ногах, чуть нервно докладывал:

– Судороги, афазия, помрачения сознания... Разное, очень разное. Считайте, что мы психушку перевозим.

– Ваш прогноз, доктор?

– Если бы я знал, мистер Спок. Газ убрали, остается ждать. Я только что закончил его изучать, и вот что выходит: у тех, кто остался на ногах, вещество просто не задерживалось в организме. Генетическая предрасположенность, можно сказать. А вот у них, – он махнул рукой в сторону палубы, закрытой под госпиталь, – эта дрянь засела в нервных клетках, и засела хорошо. Я в отчете подробно расписал, если заинтересуетесь, интересный механизм блокировки. Недели три выводить будем, не меньше. Ускорять я бы не советовал, катализатор слишком вреден для почек.

А ещё два часа спустя на связь вышел пожилой адмирал Темпстон:

– И что вы предлагаете, лейтенант-коммандер? Долетите спокойненько до перевалочного пункта Гамма-8, получите плановое пополнение. А там на четвертом искривлении к выбросу. Вам туда лететь месяц, как раз успеете. Вы же понимаете, что мы не успеем собрать другой экипаж?

Спок все понимал, и он мог многое предложить. Например, лечь в дрейф – аномалия, к которой они летели, наблюдалась в среднем каждые стандартные 95,7 суток. Или все же собрать и отправить другое судно – это было возможно, хоть и требовало некоторой сноровки и ресурсов. Вариантов было достаточно, но адмирал был нелогично упрям, а из всех решений предпочитал самые очевидно безопасные. Опытный командир, который не будет рисковать в поисках неизвестного. Под командованием которого вряд ли удастся чего-то достичь.

Жестко контролируя эмоции, он нажал на отбой, надавив ровно по центру кнопки. Выверенным движением руки – поворот рукоятки на 17 градусов – он увеличил температуру в комнате и чуть приглушил свет. Спок ценил установленные на корабле механические переключатели, пусть грубоватые, но надежные, дублировавшие голосовое управление.

Он подошел к очагу и опустился на джутовый коврик для медитаций. Что есть – то есть. Адмирал упрям. Гнев нелогичен, логично следовать приказам. Логично ли упрямство для существа, облеченного властью? – вопрос из тех, над которыми следует медитировать, но не искать на них единственно верный ответ.

Все это означало еще и то, что это ему, Споку, придется обучать оставшихся на ногах людей тонкостям работы со всеми приборами сразу. Не менее двух часов ежедневно, вдобавок к обязанностям капитана и старшего по науке одновременно. Он был офицером и помнил свой долг. Он был вулканцем и знал, что может справиться с этим. Но он понимал и то, что так он вряд ли добьется наилучших результатов. Стоило удовлетвориться тем, что результаты будут хоть какие-то.

Пропищал комм – Спока просили найти инструктора. "Техника безопасности при проведении работ в открытом космосе: класс опасности 4, сильно искривленное пространство". Лейтенант, который должен был читать этот курс, лежал в отдельном боксе с чрезвычайно заразной «дрожалкой Коса».

***

Плановое пополнение стало на корабле почти праздником – даже для Спока (разумеется, если бы он позволял себе отмечать что-то, кроме традиционных памятных дат). Разрываясь между мостиком и научным отделом, он едва успел загрузить списки на падд. Дела, которые навалились на него, никогда не входили в его обязанности: он был главой научного отдела и раньше никогда не выяснял, где "криворукий идиот, застопоривший ротор А-14» и «куда подевались грузы с Обинира-II». Конечно, люди его слушались, варп-ядро с едва слышным гулом мягко запускалось, а ящики оказывались там, где он и ожидал, но способным и расположенным к административной работе он себя не считал. Самыми ожидаемыми новичками – пусть даже вчерашними выпускниками Академии – были те, кто способны руководить и принимать решения. Спок мог временно заморозить проекты, работать за троих, а то и за четверых, но подобная трата сил была нерациональной и очень выматывающей.

В транспортаторную к началу высадки он все же не успел – по пути его перехватил заместитель, многословно описывая типичнейшие проблемы.

– Группа три, освободите платформу, – скучающе распоряжался офицер. – Не задерживайте высадку.

Очнувшись, люди отошли в сторону, присоединяясь к тем, кто уже успел осмотреться.

– Вот старье-то. Металлолом, – фыркнул один, в голубой форме младшего лейтенанта. – Свезло так свезло.

– Хоть сейчас заткнись, Финниган, – жестко оборвал его сосед.

«Слишком жестко»– с удивлением отметил Спок. Он не особенно хорошо разбирался в людях и их эмоциях, но агрессию считывал хорошо, а этот её даже не скрывал. Личная неприязнь? Очевидно. Неблагоприятный расклад для команды.

– Группа шесть, освободите платформу. База, подтверждаю, личный состав прибыл.

К ним отправили всего тридцать человек, из которых десять отправлялись на недавно открытую планету по пути; там геологическая разведка нашла нейтроний, лютеций и, главное, дилитий.

«Или одиннадцать»– решил Спок. С такими людьми, как этот Финниган, сотрудничать удавалось плохо: предрассудки, безосновательные суждения, поспешные выводы, некорректное отношение к коллегам – того, что успел увидеть Спок, было достаточно. Одернувший же его лейтенант – харизматичный, по людским меркам – эстетически привлекательный, – мог показаться чересчур изнеженным и прилизанным для работы на борту старого судна в глубоком космосе. Можно было сделать вывод: очередной штабной карьерист, только бумажки перекладывать и поддакивать начальству, но от внимания Спока не ускользнула горделивая осанка и промелькнувшая сталь во взгляде. Когда лейтенант выходил из ангара, его рука с неожиданной нежностью скользнула по покрытому царапинами металлу. Кисть изнеженной не выглядела: сильная, с чуть суховатой кожей, зажившей ссадиной на костяшке и следом старого ожога.

В любом случае работать Споку предстояло именно с ним. Остальные прибывшие – ученые, охранники, медики, пилот – были не руководителями, не учились управлять огромным живым кораблем, превратившимся в прямом смысле в сумасшедший дом. 

От группы пахнуло несвежим потом, щедро залитым горьковатым одеколоном (популярный в этом году клингонский «Нахбох»). Типичные запахи людских мужчин. 

Протокол требовал его минимального участия. Подписав все документы, Спок вернулся на мостик. Лейтенант Кирк должен был найти его ровно через два часа.

Личное дело Спок прочитал во время быстрого обеда. «Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, 2233 год, родители: Джордж Кирк, Вайнона Кирк». Сын выдающегося офицера. Часто дети высших чинов шли по стопам отцов, добиваясь чего-то исключительно за счет родителей. Но так пытались осудить и Спока. А послужной список и полоса на рукаве в 27 лет говорили о многом. 

***

– Я ознакомился с вашим личным делом. Сейчас у меня нет времени на то, чтобы вводить вас в курс дела по регламенту, – Спок дождался, пока лейтенант кивнет. – Список ваших достижений более чем достойный, но я хотел бы услышать от вас, к чему наиболее способным считаете себя вы сами. То, что вы сможете делать сразу.

– Я могу? – лейтенант задумался и улыбнулся. – Пожалуй, почти все.

Уверенность была не бравадой, не попыткой заработать себе очки – а тем, что Кирк думал на самом деле. Личное дело подтверждало: его слова – не пустая самоуверенность, выросшая на ровном месте. Это был лучший ответ, на который мог рассчитывать Спок.

– Хорошо. Тогда расскажите мне о вашем опыте работы со службой безопасности. Разумеется, опыте как командного офицера.

Кирк рассказывал ровно, выстраивая безупречно верные языковые конструкции, но сглаживая интонации, отчего простой доклад становился недопустимо похож на личную беседу.

– Достаточно. Я вас понял, - прервал его, наконец, Спок. – Тогда, полагаю, инженерный отдел и служба безопасности ваши. И проверьте графики дежурств – у вас смена на мостике, согласуете с Ровински.

– Так точно, – с теми же неуставно мягкими интонациями подтвердил Кирк и стремительно вышел из комнаты. 

Не дожидаясь разрешения. Пусть так. Это было лучше Ровински с его бесполезными тратами времени и суетой.

***

Ровно через три дня лейтенант подошел к нему сам.

– Коммандер, я бы хотел вести лекции по разделам техники безопасности и по навигации в искривлении.

– Вы считаете себя более подходящей кандидатурой, чем я. Поясните.

– Я понимаю, что вы знаете куда больше меня, коммандер. Но я знаю достаточно. Кроме того... Разрешите говорить прямо?

– Разрешаю.

– Ваш научный отдел любит и понимает ваш стиль преподавания, но простым офицерам сложно вот так. Да и вы, как мне кажется, не в восторге от всего этого преподавания.

– Лейтенант, я вулканец, я не могу быть или не быть «в восторге». Но я перешлю вам материалы и буду лично принимать зачеты.

– Спасибо, коммандер.

– Вам не за что меня благодарить.

Однажды директор одной из лучших школ Ши-Кхара – давний друг отца Спока – попросил того провести несколько занятий по расширенному курсу астрономии. Это случилось сразу после защиты диссертации, и он был уверен в своих знаниях и в том, что сможет донести их до воспитанников. Он знал, что провел урок безупречно и, разумеется, ответил на все вопросы, говорящие не столько о любознательности спросивших, сколько о желании поймать учителя на некомпетентности.

Споку была знакома эта реакция: у своих ровесников он когда-то вызывал такое же холодное презрение. Подростки всегда плохо контролировали свои – конечно, не чувства – настроения. Он провел обещанный курс из пяти уроков под молчаливое пренебрежение собранных, строгих подростков – будущих идеальных членов вулканского общества, признающих и чтящих бесконечное разнообразие во всех формах везде, кроме своего круга.

Оставшись в Академии, Спок читал лишь необходимый минимум часов под то же неодобрительное молчание земных студентов, даже не пытавшихся скрыть свои чувства, но все же замолчавших – после того, как он раз за разом методично подавал в деканат списки срывавших занятия.

«Профессор Спок»– это кивали на него первокурсники, уже наслышанные о строгом преподавателе.

«Робот хренов»– шипела студентка, чьи знания не соответствовали оценке «удовлетворительно», зато укороченная не по уставу форменная юбка могла стать причиной беседы с куратором.

***

Джеймс Кирк нашел его в восьмой раз за смену и вновь протянул падд.

– Инженерная, переоборудование системы шлангов окислителя. И еще срочный ремонт левой гондолы.

– Лейтенант, на корабле сейчас дееспособно всего пять офицеров вашего ранга, – не выдержал Спок. – Ваши временные полномочия должны быть достаточны для того, чтобы решать текущие проблемы самостоятельно.

– Здесь не запрос, это Форма 17-8, капитан, старший помощник, либо их заместитель, ваша подпись, лейтенант-коммандер, – не делая пауз и с одной интонацией сообщил Кирк, все еще протягивая падд и продолжая внимательно смотреть на Спока. Не спрашивая, а требуя.

То, как Кирк смотрел, Споку импонировало. Ровно на собеседника, честно и прямо. Глядя в лицо, но не в глаза. Всем телом говоря, что уважает собеседника, не смотрит сверху, но и не заискивает. 

Инстинкты взрослого мужчины – по сути, инстинкты хищника, самца. С детства Спок учился подавлять их, и Сурак был безусловно прав, говоря, что этот контроль только освобождает вулканцев из плена звериной сущности. Но Спок не мог не видеть бесконечно короткое мгновение в глядящем в глаза собеседнике самца, претендующего на его место, его территорию, его ранг. Кирк не бросал вызов без нужды, но не боялся сделать это тогда, когда нужно. И если было нужно, лейтенант встречался взглядом, и этим взглядом убеждал и давил.

После начала эпидемии старшим помощником автоматически стал Ровински. И это было неудовлетворительно. Спок подошел к стене. 

– Компьютер, приказ. Назначить лейтенанта Джеймса Тиберия Кирка временно исполняющим обязанности старшего помощника вплоть до дальнейших распоряжений. Внести в базу. Подтверждаю.

Спок развернулся к замершему лейтенанту.

– Лейтенант, будьте добры исполнять свои обязанности и завизируйте форму.

Дальнейшее Спок наблюдал с все большим интересом. Исполнительный лейтенант был, казалось, везде. В инженерной, на палубах, на мостике, оставив Споку только научный отдел, но при этом тот не чувствовал потребности в том, чтобы напоминать о субординации и о том, кто отвечает за все, что происходит на корабле. Сперва Спок пытался следить за этим сгустком энергии и контролировать результаты, но раз за разом убеждаясь в результатах, только с несколько неловким облегчением позволил себе вернуться в лаборатории, которым он уделял слишком мало внимания во всей этой суете. А лейтенант, получив полномочия и свободу, не расслабился, а начал действовать еще эффективнее.

Доктор Чехов, заходя отчитаться к Споку, только посмеивался: 

– Я бы хотел, чтобы у моего сына был такой капитан.

– У вашего сына?

– К счастью, в этот раз он остался на Земле. Ему сейчас пятнадцать, он готовится поступать в Академию. Самый возраст для морской романтики, не находите?

– Я ничего не нахожу, доктор. И море вряд ли имеет отношение к Звездному флоту.

– Конечно, мистер Спок, конечно. Но все мы росли на «Робинзоне Крузо» и «Таинственном острове». Дальние странствия, приключения, открытия – все земные мальчишки об этом мечтают, разве нет?

– Моя родина – Вулкан, – глядя в иллюминатор, напомнил Спок.

А Кирк был действительно везде – в инженерной, на мостике, на всех палубах сразу – и в укромном уголке ботанического сада с тренером службы безопасности. На четверть клингонкой, высокой и словно выточенной из камня – жесткая линия плеч, широкие бедра жесткой же линией сходящиеся в сильную талию, резко очерченная тяжелая грудь, крупные руки. Её черты лица, рубленные и настороженные, казались сейчас куда мягче – вероятно, из-за рук, тщательно разминавших ей плечи. И когда Кирк, закончив массаж, уверенно наклонился и поцеловал затылок женщины, она только расслабилась. Пальцы поднялись к её голове, туда, где едва проступал гребень – слабый отголосок инопланетной крови, – и со знанием дела начали оглаживать и зажимать малозаметные бугорки, словно играя на каком-то причудливом музыкальном инструменте. Определенно, Кирк знал о клингонах значительно больше, чем было написано в расширенном курсе «клингонской культуры» – иначе как бы он находил у нее чувствительнейшие нервные узлы? 

Кодекс чести разрешал отвечать на такие вольности особым ударом, но женщина не двигалась – а потом тихо-тихо заурчала. Точь-в-точь как триббл.

На краю скамейки неаккуратной стопкой были свалены падды – отчеты о ремонте, завизированные рапорты, отправленные запросы. Спок был уверен, что Кирк успел их просмотреть, обсудить и готов чуть позже задать множество вопросов и выдать десятки идей. Также он был уверен, что стоит достаточно далеко, а его движения вряд ли слышны стороннему и не слишком внимательному наблюдателю.

***

Врачи не ошиблись. Первого «сумасшедшего» выписали ровно через три недели после начала эпидемии. И хотя целых пять дней понадобилось, чтобы вышла еще одна группа – всего девять человек, Кирк позволил себе перевести дух. На корабле стало чуть больше людей в здравом уме, а значит, можно было не гнаться, пытаясь успеть совсем все, позволить себе чуть расслабиться. А это, в свою очередь, освобождало кучу времени, которое можно было потратить на, пожалуй, все остальное. А это серьезно меняло дело.

Падд требовательно пискнул, и Кирк недовольно потянулся за ним. Кресло навигатора, которое он занимал во время смены Гамма, казалось удобнейшим во Вселенной, и меньше всего ему хотелось вставать и снова куда-то бежать.

Открыв письмо, он с облегчением выдохнул: всего лишь информация, которая требует только резолюции «ознакомлен». Списки членов экипажа, назначенных в колонию Кронтус-3». Кирк изучил их еще на Базе, но с мистером Споком нельзя было пренебрегать формальностями. Джим помнил те десять фамилий. Но в списке, присланном сейчас, фамилий было одиннадцать. Третьим в списке был Берджис, за ним должен был следовать Келли, а что Финнигана там прежде не значилось, это он знал точно.

Двери мостика неохотно и сухо разъехались, впуская взбешенного Финнигана:

– Ты что мутишь, Джимми-бой? Чего ты там наплёл этой вулканской сволочи?

Кирк умел держать себя в руках. Конечно, не вулканец, куда уж там, но на провокации Финни он не велся. С некоторых пор научился.

– Я сам только что получил список. Точно тебе говорю: для меня это такая же...

– Видишь, может, ты и впервые, но что-то там наплел уж точно. Ты ж у него в любимчиках.

– Я – что?

– Выскочка, – сорвался Финниган. – Нажаловался маменьке, да? И всегда был нюней. Только и можешь, что в библиотеке торчать и перед преподавателем...

Спок возник словно из ниоткуда. Его только что здесь не было – но он неслышно оказался перед Финни.

– Младший лейтенант, немедленно прекратите эту эмоциональную сцену. Вы подтвердили правильность моего решения. Вы, – Спок сделал паузу, всего на долю секунды дольше, чем это было необходимо, но Кирк с уверенностью мог бы назвать эту паузу «театральной», – некомпетентны и не будете занимать должность на этом корабле. Вы можете подать апелляцию в штаб, но сейчас я – исполняющий обязанности капитана. Вы, лейтенант, – коммандер резко развернулся к Кирку, – должны в дальнейшем пресекать нарушения субординации сразу же. Вольно.

Спок говорил ровно, как и любой вулканец, не впуская в свой голос и подобия эмоций, но Кирк чувствовал, что Спок недоволен – и недоволен именно им, Джеймсом Т. Кирком. К Финнигану лейтенант-коммандер относился взвешенно-равнодушно, рационально, как к неудачному образцу, который можно выставить за дверь – вдруг кому-то пригодится.

Вызвать эмоциональный отклик у вулканца (кажется, по меркам Вулкана это было почти неприлично) оказалось чертовски лестно для самолюбия, но это непонятное недовольство оказалось также чертовски унизительно и неприятно. Минусы и плюсы не уравновешивались, оставляя Кирка в подвешенном состоянии. 

Энсин с отчетами и новостями из медицинского отсека зашла как нельзя вовремя.

***

Приказ Спок подписал уже в турболифте между доками и первой палубой. Привычка работать на ходу была безусловно не самой лучшей практикой, но длинный пролет занимал ровно полторы минуты – именно столько времени требовалось, чтобы загрузить в стандартную форму готовый список фамилий.

На выходе его перехватил суетящийся лейтенант Ровински, который, сбиваясь и торопясь, пытался донести – почему-то устно и почему-то до Спока – что новые антигравитационные компенсаторы занимают лишнее место в доке, а главный инженер только отмахивается.

Спок резко оборвал избыточный поток слов:

– Вы доложили о сути вашей проблемы 2,18 минуты назад. Вам есть что еще сказать по сути вопроса?

– Нет... Никак нет, мистер Спок.

– Тогда заканчивайте ваш, – Спок не был уверен, что верно называет этот жалкий лепет, – доклад. И распорядитесь перенести компенсаторы в запасники инженерного отдела. 

– Хорошо, то есть, так точно! Будет сделано!

– Не сомневаюсь, – сухо ответил Спок, обходя заискивающе глядящего Ровински. На мостике его ждали, дальнейшее опоздание было неприемлемо.

Кирк никогда не позволял себе суетиться, преподносил себя достойно, не унижаясь, но и не глядя снисходительно. По-человечески эмоционально общаясь с младшими по званию, лейтенант выстраивал логичную и достойную линию поведения, по своей сути приличествующую и вулканцам.

С тем большим неудовольствием он встретил непристойно-эмоциональную сцену, развернувшуюся на мостике.

– Выскочка, – шипел Финниган, и Спок быстро прошел вперед, чтобы прекратить беспорядок.

Он был разочарован. Разумеется, в Кирке. То, что лейтенант допустил публичный скандал, унижало и его самого как командира, и Спока как руководителя и аналитика.

Но было и другое. Только сейчас он понял: лейтенант за ничтожное время перехватил... Это был не контроль. Осведомленность, лучшее знание всей ситуации. Временная должность, которую Спок доверил ему без колебаний, оказалась только завершающим штрихом, но ничего не меняла по сути. Именно лейтенанту и до того поступали срочные бумаги и отчёты, именно к нему старались обратиться офицеры. И интереснее всего было то, что, похоже, для лейтенанта это оказалось настолько естественным, что он даже не замечал, не видел масштабов своей реальной власти и только полагал, что решает какие-то локальные задачи. 

Он успел завоевать уважение Спока. А потому увиденная сцена была особенно неприятна.

Запыхавшаяся медицинская сестра с привычными уже синяками под глазами и взлохмаченной прической на бегу вручила ему падд на подпись. Из медотсека отпустили еще двенадцать человек, а у двадцати семи заканчивался карантин. Что ж, доктор говорил, что большая часть экипажа будет на ногах вовремя, но всегда оставался риск, который тоже следовало учесть. Они не могли себе позволить не исследовать эту аномалию – ведь не напрасно же каждый работал в две смены?

Как и планировал, Спок направился в техническую комнату своего отдела. Там он с первого дня модернизировал приборы так, чтобы с ними могли справиться даже офицеры службы безопасности.

Когда они были в трех днях пути – «неспешно», как рекомендовал адмирал – из лазарета вышел последний пострадавший и только тогда Спок позволил себе посидеть с доктором Чеховым после смены – у того в бокале было вино с Земли, а у Спока – травяной настой.

И было нелогично жаль, что не пригодились установки, которые он собрал.


	2. Черные дыры и откровения

– Капитан, примерно в одной десятой светового года от нас формируется нестабильность пространства. Точных координат здесь не существует.

– Мистер Спок, передайте навигатору что есть. Седьмое искривление, поэтапно уменьшать, стандартная схема, выйти из варпа за две астрономические единицы до границ.

– Есть седьмое искривление, стандартная схема.

На стандарте обстановку на мостике точнее всего описывало слово «предвкушение».

То и дело приходили отчеты: все готово, приборы подключены, показания в норме. Поднявшись с кресла, Спок направился к турболифту для итоговой инспекции.

Астрофизики уже собрались на технической палубе, снуя в узких проходах между приборами и перебрасываясь быстрыми репликами. Только несведущий человек мог назвать беспорядком оживление и суету этого места. Спок видел здесь упорядоченное и осмысленное движение, очень быстрое, но нисколько не бестолковое. 

Засмеялись лаборанты, обступившие ящики. Эмоционально, но Спок уже видел, как с таким же смехом эта команда обрабатывала сложнейшие пробы материалов, и их работа была безупречна. Отдел работал как единая система, и это было заслугой Спока. Он сам подбирал людей с той минуты, как ступил на палубу, привел тех, к кому присматривался еще в Академии. Через отдел прошли многие, но остались единицы – и порой переведенные из его отдела распускали сплетни, стыдясь вердикта «некомпетентен».

Спок ощущал гордость, которую ощущает отец, вырастивший достойного сына. Вернувшись на мостик, он мог с полной уверенностью рапортовать, что научный отдел готов к исследованию аномалии.

Тем временем, картина складывалась интересная. На экране промелькнул варп-след, слишком быстро и слишком размыто для корабля. Спок развернулся в кресле, чтобы доложить капитану, но корабль дернуло – и протащило сквозь варп в сторону от их маршрута, резко выбрасывая из подпространства. Спока приложило спиной о станцию и тут же подбросило к потолку. Спас экстренный сброс гравитации, падение оказалось куда мягче, чем могло бы быть. Красные огни вспыхнули неровным строем по всему мостику.

Едва поднявшись на ноги, Спок кинулся к пульту, не позволяя себе отвлекаться на капитана, лежащего без сознания. Первый помощник была, несомненно, компетентна – коротко вызвав врачей, она тут же заняла капитанское кресло.

Сенсоры, перегруженные атакой, выдавали немыслимую какофонию данных, из которой было ясно одно: аномалия активировалась быстрее, чем они ожидали. От полей и цифр его отвлек удивленный возглас и, как и все, он тут же повернулся к экрану. 

Из плотного облака пыли выплыл – сначала Споку показалось – шар. Но по мере того, как сквозь завесу проступали силуэты, становилась все очевиднее причудливая форма атаковавшего их корабля: огромная, замыкающаяся на себя – спираль? Бутылка Клейна с хитро завитым рукавом? Скорее всего – последнее. Стены этого корабля были облеплены огромными, тускло мерцающими иллюминаторами, а из сочленений грозно скалились, словно шипы, самые разные устройства, от щупов и манипуляторов до оружия всех видов.

От стен корабля оторвалась гипнотизирующая цветная волна, покачиваясь и меняясь, как мантия каракатицы; следом неспешно открылись узкие сопла, после чего звездолёт вздрогнул от еще одного удара.

– Щиты 40% и падают! – прокричал сквозь гам пилот. – Они нас сканируют, мэм! 

– Разрешить!

– Но!..

– Разрешить сканирование, держать щиты. По возможности манёвр отступления. Готовность к эвакуации по команде. Все частоты – трансляция мирных намерений. Спок?

– Полная блокировка сканирующих лучей. Уровень развития значительно превышает наш. Оружие – разновидность фотонных торпед. 

– Чего они хотят?

– Полагаю, чтобы мы не приближались к аномалии.

– Транслируйте и это тоже, все частоты.

Внимание Спока было сосредоточено на показаниях научной станции, но мерцание индикатора сбоку он не мог не заметить.

– Коммандер, резервный блок гравикомпенсаторов вошел в аварийный режим.

– Займитесь.

– Так точно, – резко развернувшись, Спок шагнул к лифту. Все, что он мог сделать как офицер по науке, оказалось бесполезно. Если бы у него было время – он, вероятно, смог бы обойти защиту и понять. Но этого времени у него не было. А потому он был больше не нужен на мостике, но навыки и физическая сила должны были помочь ему починить охлаждение гравитационных компенсаторов.

Эвакуационные огни включились одновременно со взвывшей сиреной, когда Спок спускался на Четвертую палубу. Он хотел бы двигаться быстро, но разгорающиеся пожары все больше замедляли его. В наушнике звучал голос его помощника:

– Сэр, отдел готов к эвакуации... Начинаю транспортировку...

Дверные проемы моргали тревожным зеленым светом; для людей это был знак безопасности, но для него, вулканца, – цвет крови, гнева, ярости, предостережения. Казалось логичным бежать прочь от зеленых стрелок. Преступно яркая земная трава всегда была жестче охряной подстилки в оазисах, а во влажных лесах реликтового архипелага среди янтарных листьев и багряных плодов бродили некрупные зверьки, щеголявшие салатовыми, изумрудными, лазурными панцирями, утыканными изогнутыми иглами и шипами, сочащимися ядом. Самый опасный – ровно того же оттенка, что и знак аварийного выхода.

Спок не слышал, как взрывались аккумуляторы, питавшие палубу. Одиночные хлопки потерялись среди грохота, скрежета и шипения, а он был слишком сосредоточен на своей работе. Взрыв целой группы батарей вышиб пол у него из-под ног, а из трещины в потолке посыпался какой-то мусор. Не успел он подняться, как еще один удар впечатал его в стену, выбив сустав из плеча. Коротко выдохнув, он заставил себя игнорировать боль, от которой потемнело в глазах, и неловко попытался подняться на ноги, когда дружный взрыв оставшихся батарей сорвал крепления. Искореженная плита обшивки вылетела из пазов, соскользнула со стены, накрепко прижав Спока и придавив сверху грудой проводов.

– ...тер Спок, что случилось? – помощник пытался докричаться до оглохшего Спока.

– Я зажат в проходе. Запрещаю вам, – Спок замолчал, переводя дыхание, – предпринимать попытки меня спасти. Продолжайте эвакуацию, я присоединюсь позже.

Он врал. Впервые в жизни он врал: даже вулканская сила не могла помочь ему вытащить панель, вошедшую в обшивку как нож в масло. Поврежденное плечо не могло развить нужное усилие, а левая рука была накрепко прижата к стене. Вывих, повреждение связок, перелом левой малоберцовой кости, трещины в ребрах, гематомы, все это были незначительные травмы, но их совокупность косвенно могла стать причиной его смерти.

«Хорошо, если корабль просто взорвется, – от боли и неясного чувства в груди кристально ясный строй логичных мыслей рассыпался, – тогда я умру быстро. Кровотечений нет. Не исключена смерть от отравляющих веществ или угарных газов, также вероятна смерть от огня. Крайне болезненно».

Он попробовал толкнуть панель плечом. Безрезультатно. Конечно, он оценил силу, необходимую, чтобы хотя бы качнуть панель, и она на два порядка превышала его возможности, даже если не брать в расчет навалившийся сверху кабель. Но он зачем-то продолжал толкать, даже зная, что плита не поддастся. «В данной ситуации экономия сил не выглядит логичной», – мог бы уверить он себя.

Наверное, это движения и привлекли внимание лейтенанта Кирка, резко затормозившего и сошедшего с кроваво-зеленой дорожки. Присмотревшись, тот потянул на себя комок спутавшихся проводов – без значимого результата.

– Зацепились за что-то. Сейчас, – Кирк сдернул с пояса фазер.

От малой мощности кабели только грелись, даже не начиная плавиться. Выругавшись, Кирк переключил регулятор и серьезно сообщил:

– Не дергайтесь, не хочу вас задеть.

– Лейтенант, я вам приказываю продолжать эвакуацию.

Кирк что-то сказал сквозь зубы – контуженный Спок сквозь рев пожара не разобрал слова. Что-то неуставное. Со странной смесью облегчения и нелогичного разочарования Спок смотрел, как Кирк поднимается на ноги.

Движения возобновились сзади, вне зоны видимости. Лейтенант возился – вероятно, также малоэффективно. Время истекало. Над головой раздался хлопок. Кирк не обратил внимания, но Спок знал: это вздулись перегретые компенсаторы.

– Ваши шансы покинуть корабль уменьшаются по крайней мере на 7 процентов в минуту, – повторил попытку Спок, но Кирк продолжал оттаскивать в сторону провода и трубки, подрезать неудобную панель, сквозь зубы буркнув: «И здесь умничает, нашел время». – За приемлемое время меня не спасти, а имеющиеся методы неэффективны.

– Заткнись, слышишь, заткнись, – зло бросил Кирк. – Я тебя не брошу, ни за что не брошу!

Едко тянуло горелой проводкой, кисловато – из умершей вентиляции, а газ, с шипением рвущийся из перебитой трубы, удушающе вонял смесью клубники и тухлых яиц – маркер, по которому замечали утечку ядов. У входа отсвечивала оранжевым сигнализация. С тяжелым могильным гулом вдали захлопнулся шлюз, отрезая еще один разгерметизировавшийся отсек.

Времени оставалось все меньше, но Кирк упрямо повторял мантру: «Я тебя не брошу, понял?» Тугоплавкому материалу, выдерживающему даже яростное излучение пульсаров и жар звезд, приходилось сдаваться узкому лучу фазера, но медленно, как же медленно! «Давай же! Давай-давай-давай», – бесконечный безнадежный шепот; яростный, с засохшими на щеках слезами.

– Лейтенант, я вам вновь приказываю оставить меня и эвакуироваться...

Корабль еще раз тряхнуло – снова прямое попадание? – и труба, сорванная с креплений, широко качнувшись, отлетела в сторону, черкнув Спока по виску.

***

Джим выдохнул. Придется тащить, зато не нужно отвлекаться на споры и что-то доказывать. Нарушать приказы старших по званию его не учили, но разве можно было бросить кого-то умирать? Точно не в этот раз.

Глаза слезились от едкого дыма, но он продолжал резать панель. Хороший фазер, лучше бы справился разве что промышленный резак, наверняка валяющийся где-то в инженерном. Все знали, что чем лучше фокусирующий кристалл – тем мощнее луч, но мало кто обращал внимание, что даже в фазерах одной модели кристаллы были разные. Он долго выбирал себе оружие, перебирал и примерялся, пока остальные, посмеиваясь, хватали первое попавшееся – главное, поновее и с уверенным прицелом. А потом оттачивали остроту языка, когда Джим выдавал в тире не лучшие результаты. Смеялись бы они сейчас, увидев, как он режет композит класса T800?

Громкая связь, кажется, вечность назад сообщила о готовности предпоследнего шаттла к отлету и умерла, но Джим все так же упрямо дорезал панель. Батарея была почти на нуле, когда материал поддался и неохотно выпустил Спока.

Где-то на периферии сознания Джима ровный голос методично отмечал время. Три минуты – стандартный интервал, четыре – для последнего шаттла. И все эти минуты закончились даже до того, как металл сдался.

Только из упрямства Джим потащил Спока в сторону взлетной площадки. И остановился уже за третьим поворотом, глядя на оскалившийся острыми лепестками разодранный пол. Не пройти даже одному. Смеялся бы Спок, зная, что вероятность спасения была нулевой с самого начала? Конечно, нет. Вулканцам положено только признавать неудовлетворительными свои оценки. Чуть подплавленный край уже остыл – значит, этот разрыв здесь давно. И даже компрессионная станция под ними успела почти выгореть. Но, быть может, с самого начала шанс всё же был.

Развернувшись, он побрел назад. Еще оставались варианты, блок эвакуационных капсул этой палубы мог быть не отрезан гермозатворами. Спок, весящий, казалось, сотню килограммов, не приходил в себя, и Джиму оставалось только устало поддерживать и подтягивать непослушное жесткое тело. Всего через сектор проход перегораживал темно-серый унылый металл.

Информационная панель на стене жизнерадостно помигивала зеленым. Усадив Спока у стены, Джим активировал экран. Сигнал с наружных камер уже не поступал, но записи остались. Последний шанс на спасение пробили шипы вошедшей в обшивку ракеты. Можно было и не торопиться.

Вздохнув, он развернулся назад. Еще раз ощутимо тряхнуло – похоже, взрывом оторвало кусок гондолы. А потом затрясло опять, иначе: мелко-мелко гудел весь корабль, вибрируя переборками. Словно вот-вот развалится. Что творилось снаружи? Откуда шла эта дрожь? Резкий рывок точно пришел извне. 

Джим, наконец-то добравшийся до относительно безопасных центральных палуб, включил покореженную панель парой сильных ударов кулаком. Заработала только трансляция звуков космоса. Звуковая волна не распространяется в пустоте – этому учат еще в младшей школе, – но на простейший перевод самых разных колебаний в звук их корабль был еще способен. 

Если бы только удалось понять, что значат странные присвистывания, отдаленно похожие разве что на завывание воздуха в прохудившейся аэродинамической трубе. И узнать, что делать, когда корабль летит сквозь это что-то, неизвестно откуда взявшееся посреди космоса. Они должны были изучать аномалию в этом регионе. Кажется, они влезли в нее по самые уши. И именно её защищал странный корабль, молча и целеустремленно расстрелявший их, не дав шанса попросить о пощаде.

Джим прижал к себе бесчувственного Спока и пошел быстрее: он нутром чуял, что за этой тряской последует сильный удар. Жаль, в коридоре не было ремней безопасности. Иногда он думал, что каждый такой ремень должен стоить как хороший шаттл, не меньше – иначе почему даже на самых лучших кораблях ремни безопасности можно было пересчитать по пальцам?

С новой силой взвыла сирена.

– А то я не понял. Тревога. Надо же!

Болтало серьезно – как на корабле во время шторма (конечно, в XXIII веке кораблям на гравитационных подушках качка не грозила, но писатели любили это сравнение, а Джим Кирк любил старые книги). Как будто в космосе есть волны, по которым может скользить корабль! И с которых он может рухнуть в бездну.

Мелкая вибрация расползлась по всему кораблю, а потом Джим почувствовал, что отрывается от пола. Пользуясь этим, он быстро, отталкиваясь от выступов в стенах и потолке, поплыл к медицинскому отсеку и остановился только перед лифтовой шахтой. С одной стороны, даже с неожиданно полегчавшим, но таким... неудобным Споком вряд ли получилось бы спуститься сквозь оставшиеся три палубы по инженерным люкам, но с другой – что, если гравитация также неожиданно вернется?

– Ладно, не тормозим, – сжав зубы, решился он. 

Полураскрытые створки безвольно покачивались – похоже, упало давление в приводе. В лязге и грохоте смертельно раненого корабля шипение еще одной трубки все равно пропадало. Лифт был далеко – только убедившись в этом, Джим перехватил трос и шагнул на узкую ступеньку исчезающей в полутьме аварийной лестницы.

То, что он напрасно не привязал Спока к себе, ясно стало сразу. Полуспуск-полупарение над лестницей оказалось не таким уж простым делом. Как хотелось отпустить перекладины и, чуть отталкиваясь от стен, в пару прыжков преодолеть расстояние! Но он не поддавался соблазну и снова и снова нащупывал ступени.

Гравитация попыталась вернуться, рванув мышцы внезапно нахлынувшим весом. Задержавшись на несколько мгновений, схлынула, чтобы через несколько ступеней накатить еще раз. И в последний раз, вдавив в пол тройной тяжестью. К счастью, тогда он уже вылез со Споком из шахты. По туннелю за спиной со свистом пролетел по отполированным направляющим лифт. Вряд ли Джиму удалось бы удержаться, даже намертво вцепившись в лестницу. Но мистер Спок наверняка мог бы рассчитать траектории полета брызг крови и площадь, которую заняли бы раздробленные кости.

Что бы ни происходило снаружи, оно заканчивалось, тряхнув напоследок, но Джим уже добрался до последнего коридора. По здравому размышлению, хорошо, что это случилось именно здесь: в каютах еще неизвестно, как и обо что он бы ударился, а так всего лишь приложило хорошенько о потолок – и только. Потирая бок, он в первую очередь проверил Спока, спавшего в каком-то подобии транса («Вулканские штучки!»), и наконец открыл дверь в отделение интенсивной терапии.

Громкая связь кашляла, выплевывая треск и обрывки фраз. Бесполезный шум мог оказаться чем угодно: сообщением об аварийной изоляции очередного отсека, опоздавшей или заевшей новостью об отправлении последнего шаттла, просто помехами. Дрожь успокаивалась, умирали с шипением отзвуки задушенных пожаров, постепенно обнажая гробовую тишину судна. 

Они были одни на корабле, вдали от проторенных маршрутов. Без связи, без двигателей, без навигации.

«Кельвин», звездолёт, на котором его отец когда-то был первым помощником, был мертв. Он пах смертью: она была в резком запахе горелого пластика, утекших смазок, обнажённого металла, перегретого и неправильно остуженного масла. Из каждой раны, из каждой пробоины смердело убитым кораблем, а двум маленьким муравьям-людям предстояло жить в остывающем теле гиганта. Остатки былого величия: три отсека в самом центре, где поддерживалось тепло, горел аварийный свет, куда еще подавались воздух, вода и где работала утилизация.

Джим не любил тишину кораблей. Даже на флагмане, только сошедшем с верфи, тишина, в которой гулко отзывались шаги, будила худшие воспоминания и дурные ассоциации. 

Белесый ровный свет аварийных ламп – самых надежных, самых экономичных – освещал пустые коридоры. Такими же бездушно-белыми яркими лампами освещались залы в негостеприимных колониях клингонов, операционные в лагерях беженцев, тоннели в шахтах или камеры в тюрьмах. В этом свете тело, раздавленное толстыми кабелями, виделось каким-то ненастоящим. Словно модель из кабинета сравнительной анатомии. «Обратите внимание на особенности легких различных видов. Да, биохимия различна, но обратите внимание на то, что легкие андориацев и людей очень схожи внешне».

Закрыв умершему глаза, Джим проплыл дальше. «После. Ему уже все равно, а мне нужно успеть». Возле жилых отсеков в стенную нишу были упакованы облегченные скафандры – по четыре на палуб для кораблей класса «Кельвин». За борт них лучше было не соваться, но для коридоров с сомнительной изоляцией они подходили идеально. Он не решился бы в одиночку обойти весь корабль – но быстрая разведка бы не помешала. Потушить огонь там, где еще остался воздух, узнать, можно ли пробраться к двигателям и хоть каким-то узлам. Понять, что произошло.

Вернувшись в палату и убедившись, что у Спока все стабильно (говорить «Хорошо» о происходящем не хотелось совсем, потому что об этом даже думалось только матом), он развернул скафандр. По кораблю низким гудением прокатилась дрожь еще одного взрыва. Нужно было действовать быстро.

***

Предметы висели по медотсеку без всякой системы и правил, замерев в полете вместо того, чтобы упасть. Размолотые ампулы, сорванные дверцы шкафов, шарики разлитых микстур, битое стекло. И – островками стабильности – растущие из пола койки и чудом уцелевшие приборы. Медицинская палуба, расположенная в сердце корабля, создавалась как самое безопасное место и действительно почти не пострадала от взрывов, раздиравших периферию.

Кирк – с синевой под глазами, переодетый в хирургический костюм не по размеру, с перебинтованной кое-как головой – ссутулившись, сидел возле реанимационной установки.

Обернувшись на звук, он быстро поднялся на ноги и с явным облегчением произнес:

– Простите, коммандер. Как-то не получилось вас бросить.

– Доложите о ситуации, лейтенант, – Спок перешел сразу к делу. 

Подняться с кровати сразу не удалось – его тело удерживали ремни. Логичное решение.

Кирк невесело хмыкнул и доложил, даже не стараясь следовать форме:

– Так себе ситуация, лейтенант-коммандер. Корабль разбит, все, что могло взорваться, уже взорвалось. Сейчас пожары кончились – где-то автоматика сработала, где-то я с огнетушителем. Шаттлы отчалили. Нормальная планета рядом была, должны добраться.

– Вам следовало быть с ними.

– Но я-то здесь. Я еще Ли Томпсона нашел, но там все плохо... И не меньше тридцати тел.

– Мостик?

– В лепешку, соседние палубы – тоже.

– Связь?

– Никак. Только коммы – толку от них? 

– Инженерная?

– Задраена. Варп-ядро... Ну, спасибо Ин-Су – он успел заглушить двигатель, сразу не взорвались, но радиация зашкаливает. Охлаждающую магистраль мы потеряли, левую гондолу – тоже.

– Если уцелела пятая палуба – мы сможем попытаться подавать сигнал SOS хотя бы по минимальному искривлению, чтобы повысить нашу заметность для поисковой операции.

Кирк снова хмыкнул, только подтверждая подозрения Спока:

– Это были хорошие новости. Теперь плохие. Если приборы не врут, то мы где-то в восьмидесяти световых годах от остальной команды на неисследованной территории.

Спок закрыл глаза. Эту информацию следовало принять. Эмоциональные реакции излишни. Просто принять реальность такой, какая она есть, признать, что они слишком далеко от остальной команды и возможного спасения.

Лейтенант докладывал об обстановке на корабле, о разрушении, жертвах, о том, что только недавно закончились перегрузки – вероятно, стабилизировалась орбита вокруг крупного тела. Это была важная информация, Спок ее поглощал, но проанализировать решил позже. 

***

Джим закончил говорить и с минуту ждал хоть какого-то ответа от затихшего вулканца.

– Сколько я был без сознания? – спросил наконец тот.

– Около 14 часов.

– А Ли Томпсон?

– В себя не приходил. Похоже, разрыв печени. Все симптомы.

– Необходима полостная операция?

– И она тоже. Он еще какой-то дрянью отравился, там антикоррозийники дымили. Я что мог сделал, но без операции это... Растягивание агонии. Но я не мог оставить его там.

– Вы сделали то, что должны были, лейтенант. Я осмотрю его, – Спок отстегнулся от кровати. Скорее всего, его голова все еще немного кружилась, но в невесомости это само по себе не было проблемой. Только сейчас он, похоже, заметил, что его выбитое правое плечо качественно зафиксировано, а нога закрыта регенератором. Джим мог только надеяться, что хорошо собрал сломанные кости и Спок не будет хромать. Он проходил курс первой помощи, но без опыта все эти манипуляции казались невозможно сложными, а руки – позорно неуклюжими. 

Первым делом лейтенант-коммандер опустил кисти в хирургический куб, покрывший кожу полупрозрачной молочно-белой пленкой – заменой традиционным хирургическим перчаткам. Почти профессионально он ощупал вздувшийся от внутреннего кровотечения живот, поднял закрытое веко, долго и тщательно водил трикодером над лежащим без сознания человеком, вчитываясь в строки медицинских терминов и латыни, появлявшихся на экранчике. Наверное, там не было ничего хорошего, потому что Спок стянул с руки перчатку и, вздохнув, коснулся виска Ли. 

Джим знал о вулканской телепатии, читал, что они передают мысли через касание, слышал, что они целуются пальцами, но то, что делал Спок, казалось куда более глубоким воздействием, более сильным и опасным. Чем бы эта техника ни была, его словно отбросило от неподвижно лежащего человека и, прижав колени к груди, он неподвижно завис в воздухе комком боли. Джим замер, боясь сделать хуже. С телепатией что-то пошло не так, но что лучше – просто не трогать или, наоборот, вывести из этого странного состояния своими касаниями – он не знал. Стараясь не коснуться кожи, он подтолкнул Спока к его койке.

Тот, к счастью, приходил в себя – не просто так вулканский самоконтроль стал легендой (и предметом зависти, но в этом не принято было признаваться).

– Контакт с больным разумом чрезвычайно опасен, целителей учат этому много лет. Я не ожидал, что перенос от умирающего сознания, находящегося под галлюциногенным действием токсинов, настолько силен. Логичный результат переоценки своих возможностей. 

–Ли еще жив.

– Да, но вы были правы: ненадолго. Если бы не разрушение мозга и угнетение рефлексов, я бы мог провести операцию, напрямую контролируя его нервные центры и кровеносную систему...

– Что-что сделать? – недоверчиво переспросил Джим.

– Провести полостную операцию и срастить поврежденную печень. Это одна из существующих практик, крайне сложная, но вероятность положительного исхода составляла бы 7,5%. Сейчас, как вы понимаете, это невозможно вовсе. Сожалею.

– Тогда я, наверное, пущу обезболивающие посильнее. Это вредно, но ему, – Джим отвел глаза от бледного человека на койке, – уже не важно.

Повисло неуютное молчание. Они оба знали энсина едва-едва, порой сталкиваясь с ним в инженерном отсеке, где тот постоянно что-то чинил или перепроверял. 

Спок устало закрыл глаза.

– Я вынужден извиниться, но перенесенное ментальное воздействие в сочетании с контузией и отравлением... Мне необходимо примерно 11,5 часов целебного транса для восстановления. После этого мы сможем заняться вопросами нашего выживания, – Спок говорил, делая между словами паузы дольше необходимого. 

– Разумеется, лейтенант-коммандер.

– Корабль в вашем... распоряжении, – закончил Спок с почти человеческими интонациями, пристегиваясь к койке и закрывая глаза.

– Спасибо за доверие, – тихо ответил Джим и присел за стол главного врача. Можно было бы зависнуть в воздухе – но разум упорно цеплялся за привычные вещи и искал «верх» и «низ».

Автоматически он нажимал на кнопки длинного ряда – видеосвязь с мостиком, вызов сестры, какие-то медицинские команды, запись в журнал. Красный индикатор соединений говорил сам за себя, но сигнал в соседней комнате все же прозвучал, а механический голос сообщил о начале записи. Внизу экрана вспыхнули желтые цифры, показывая точное время.

– Корабль в моем распоряжении, да? 

Лейтенант Кирк впервые в жизни исполнял обязанности капитана. Нажав на отмену, он оторвался от стула. Дневник никуда не денется, а у него еще были дела.

**Звездная дата 3141.1**   
_Дневник капитана, дополнение. Записывает лейтенант Кирк. Мистеру Споку нужно восстановиться. Вулканский целебный транс, после этого будет как новенький. Ли Томпсон уснул окончательно. Приборы зафиксировали смерть мозга в 23:15 по корабельному времени. Я снова один еще «примерно 7,3 часа», если не ошибаюсь. Эта палуба почти не пострадала._

Джим так и не отключил Ли от приборов. Он долго держал руку возле кнопки, завершающей цикл, но так и не нажал. Вдруг – только вдруг – Спок захочет попрощаться?

Развернувшись, Джим с силой оттолкнулся от стены и выбрался из каюты. У него были скафандры и куча времени, чтобы исследовать палубы поблизости и запастись самым необходимым. 

***

Казалось, что его каюта пахнет гарью, химией из огнетушителя и сыростью. Конечно же нет, откуда взяться запахам в фильтрованном воздухе из баллона? Отодвинув зависшие в пустоте обгоревшие лохмотья, он подошел к столу. Стандартный стол с распахнутыми ящиками, стандартная кровать, стандартный встроенный шкаф – все, что было в каюте с самого начала; если отмыть от копоти, можно заселять новых квартирантов. Пожар уничтожил лишь то, что делало комнату индивидуальной. Только вещи последних обитателей.

Соседняя койка принадлежала Мэттью Пиэру – такому же молодому лейтенанту. Джим не знал, успел ли тот на шаттл или так и остался на мертвых, наглухо задраенных палубах. Над столом висела фотография в толстом слое высохшей пены – орионский домашний еж, любимец сестры Мэттью, уже пару лет побеждавший на всех выставках. Джим узнал о нем больше, чем о самом соседе, был в курсе всех выставок в альфа-квадранте, выучил породы и в теории умел правильно подпиливать иголки.

Не зная, с чего начать, Джим выхватывал из воздуха то, что оказывалось ближе. Обрывок сертификата о прохождении расширенного курса неотложной помощи. Подаренный когда-то нож из отличной стали и с удобной рукояткой, который сразу же отправился за пояс, даже мистер Спок с его помешанностью на правилах не должен был возражать.

Открыв почерневший, но в остальном невредимый шкаф, Джим только невесело улыбнулся. Шкаф был несгораемый, это верно, но ведь никто не обещал, что не сгорит то, что внутри. Но какое же пекло было здесь еще недавно! Обуглившаяся парадная форма, три комплекта белья – один можно было считать условно-годным. Еще одна форма, тренировочный костюм – все, что осталось от и так не очень-то богатого гардероба. Коробка с наградами – пока не так много, но Джим знал себя: скоро их станет больше. Рабочий падд – без бортовой сети мало на что годный, к тому же чуть оплавившийся с одного бока. Бесформенный кусок воска, в который превратились свечи, подаренные хорошей знакомой (девушкой удивительно милой и удивительно религиозной). Подумав, Джим положил в вещмешок и его: он слышал что-то такое о вулканцах, возможно, свечи будут кстати.

Не так много. Оставалось только порадоваться, что бумажные книги остались на Земле. Уже закрывая дверцу, он заметил вспенившуюся массу в углу. Остатки шахматной доски, из тех, что продают в ларьках с мелочью возле космопортов и вокзалов. Конечно же, дурацкая подделка с криво выгравированным клеймом и перекошенной мордой коня. Но это был подарок брата в честь первой победы Джима на школьном турнире, а крепления еще можно было выковырять.

Другие каюты он осмотрел быстро, собирая вещмешки, фазеры, снаряжение. Рыться в чужих вещах он не стал, на его вкус это слишком походило на мародерство. Согласился бы с ним мистер Спок? Может быть.

Панель с потолка торчала в стене коридора, прошив её насквозь. Джима замутило при мысли о том, что тот кусок композита, который только задержал Спока, мог войти также – и прибить к полу в прямом смысле намертво. А сверху нависали удавки проводов и трубок, связанных в толстые пучки. Надорванный шланг с какой-то из рабочих жидкостей (очередная сине-желтая маркировка) мертвой змеей парил среди этой мешанины, окруженный шариками насыщенной зеленой – «За приемлемое время меня не спасти...»– жидкости. Бездумно потянув на себя разбитый шов сварки – «Давай же! Давай-давай-давай!..»– он неожиданно легко оторвал квадрат обшивки, сам не понимая, зачем, и пошел с ним к выходу, задраив затвор.

Сердце колотилось, как после проигранной драки. Он не сумел спасти охранника, которому сорвавшаяся с первым взрывом лопасть с хищным хрустом срезала половину черепа. Слышал, как тревожно пищит оповещение об утечке ядовитых веществ, перекрывая равнодушный голос, рекомендующий покинуть отсек. Не смог вытащить энсина, прошитого насквозь балкой. Эти смерти были на его совести. То, что он не успел сделать. Его люди, его подчиненные.

И он все же спас Спока, пусть они и не попали на шаттл.

С удивлением он оглядел легкую пластину, оставшуюся в руках, и только покачал головой. Из тонкой светлой панели могла получиться сносная игровая доска, а фигуры можно было вырезать из шматов плотного герметика, торчащего из разошедшихся швов. 

**Звездная дата 3141.5**   
_Дневник капитана, записывает лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Необходимо провести инспекцию на корабле. И выполнить наш долг._

Кирк вплыл в медицинский отсек, обвешанный грудой вещмешков и упаковок. Вернее было бы сказать: вплыла огромная связка грузов, скрывающая внутри себя лейтенанта. Тот тщательно закрыл за собой дверь и несколько натянуто улыбнулся:

– Пришли в себя? Я только что закончил. Проверил корабль, автоматику, жизнеобеспечение. Скажете, когда подробности будете готовы выслушать, могу и отчет сделать по всей форме. На обратном пути вещи собирал. Нам понадобится.

В связке были только до мозолей в руках знакомые спасательные комплекты. Уставные, безличные. А от лейтенанта тонко пахло въевшейся гарью и потом. А еще – усталостью. Достаточно, чтобы сделать очевидный вывод:

– Сколько часов вы не спали?

– Не знаю. Сутки или чуть больше.

– Вам необходим отдых.

– Нужен. Но не сейчас.

– Я могу приказать. Полагаю, вы уже сделали все, требующее немедленного участия. Что осталось?

Кирк, не отвечая, смотрел в стену. Спок знал и сам. 

– Тела. 

– Да. 

– И все же вам следует отдохнуть. Будет логично закончить чуть позже. 

– Следует. Но давайте всё же… закончим. Я посмотрел, четвертая палуба прямо под нами, седьмой или восьмой сектор. Там холодно и пробоин нет. Я мог бы и сам, но капитан должен почтить память погибших. 

– Хорошо, – решил не спорить Спок. – Но только Ли Томас и те, кто остались на ближайших палубах. После этого вы будете отдыхать. 

– Скорее упаду и отключусь.

Чуть ссутулившись, Кирк подплыл к реанимационной койке, и Споку оставалось только следовать за ним. Датчик активности мозга замер возле нуля, но сердце еще билось, пусть и не само. Философы и врачи Вулкана полагали отключение приборов не убийством, а логичным и гуманным актом, дающим покой катре. Но стоя возле койки умершего – фактически умершего – человека, завершать логичный цикл было непросто. 

– Покойся с миром, Ли Томпсон, – твердо сказал Кирк.

Принять смерть как неизбежное – этому Спока тоже учили. Слова Кирка содержали в себе ту же логику и принятие бытия, что и философия, которой Спок следовал всю жизнь. Больше не колеблясь, он выкрутил до щелчка рукоятку.

Лежащий на койке человек не сделал ни единой попытки вдохнуть и просто тихо… закончился? Только тогда Спок отсоединил тело от проводов и шлангов и закрыл ему глаза.

– Покойся с миром, – повторил Кирк тихо и, резко отвернувшись, оттолкнулся к скафандрам. 

С телом энсина, завернутым в простыню, как в саван, они молча выплыли из каюты. Джеймс Кирк держал лицо, скрывая эмоции. Кто бы мог ожидать этого от такого открытого человека. Эмоционального человека. Маска – не хуже, чем окаменевшие мышцы на лицах вулканцев. 

**Звездная дата 3142.6**   
_Личный дневник лейтенанта Кирка. Не знаю, пишется ли сейчас хоть что-то. Хорошо, что на этом падде дневник вынесен отдельной кнопкой. Мы переселяемся из медицинского отсека._

На этой палубе был всего один жилой блок, тоже для медиков, так что выбора толком и не было. Десяти идентичным рубкам-пеналам они, не сговариваясь, предпочли просторную каюту главного врача, куда втиснули вторую кровать и ширму из палаты, чтобы разделить пространство.

Кровать можно было бы и не брать – какая разница, куда пристегнуть спальный мешок? Спать было можно и на потолке, – но даже Спок держался привычек.

Перекинув вещи прежнего обитателя в соседнюю каюту, Джим распихал по ящикам все, что мог считать своим и только после этого позволил себе отвлечься. Мистер Спок медитировал за ширмой – зачем-то ему это было нужно, – но Джима наполняла какая-то болезненная нервозность и энергия. Хотелось что-то делать, двигаться, но не сидеть на месте. Хорошо, что работы хватало. Можно было перебрать спасательные комплекты и найденные падды, починить все сломанное, проверить связь. Впрочем, для начала стоило разобраться с дребезжащим вентилятором в вытяжке.

Оттолкнувшись от пола, он подобрался к решетке и не без труда открыл перекосившуюся дверцу и снял фильтр. Лицо обожгло вихрем пересушенной наэлектризованной пыли, и, откашлявшись, он потянулся к выключателю. 

Отсюда, сверху ему было неплохо видно всю комнату, теперь напоминающую палатку из лагеря беженцев. За ширмой Спок сидел все так же, сцепив руки и смотря в стену, словно медитируя. Но спина была перенапряжена, губы – плотно сжаты, и выглядел он как угодно, но только не расслабленно. Только не отстраненным.

И это было чертовски неправильно. Спокова уравновешенность за тот сумасшедший месяц стала для Джима опорой, но с чего он взял, что вулканцу все дается легко? Если даже Джим, с его невеселым опытом и гибким характером, готов от нервов и вины лезть на стену: не успел, не спас…

– Мистер Спок, что вы скажете о чувстве вины? – негромко спросил он, все так же сидя на потолке. Спок даже будто бы дернулся – плохой знак.

– Вы имеете в виду моё состояние? Вероятно, контузия и ментальный перенос повлияли на мой контроль. Но вины я не ощущаю, я сделала то, что мог. Хоть я и знаю, что во многом являюсь причиной вашего пребывания здесь.

– Ну, положим, на шаттл не успел я сам, нарушив ваш прямой приказ. Когда выберемся, можете отправить под трибунал. 

– И все же напомню, что вы, как младший по званию, находитесь под моей ответственностью. И то, что вы не эвакуировались – моя вина.

– Давайте сойдемся на том, что мы оба виноваты. Так бывает. Я не жалею, что вытащил вас.

– Я не сожалею, что жив, но не имею права пренебрегать ценой этого спасения. 

– Я благодарен вам. За то, что вашей смерти нет на моей совести, за то, что вы живы, и у меня здесь не самая плохая компания.

– Если вы ждете благодарности за этот спорный комплимент, то её вы не получите. 

– Разумеется, мистер Спок. Отблагодарите, когда выберемся отсюда. А наше общение и так очаровательно. Кстати, – Джим спустился к своему шкафу, оставив на потолке два четких следа, и достал из ящика кое-как замотанный комок, – у меня для вас подарок. Держите, это из одной колонии, у них там настоящие пасеки.

***

Кирк в очередной раз проглядел результаты анализа. «В третий раз», – уточнил Спок. Не до конца восстановившиеся функции головного мозга – последствия интоксикации, сотрясения мозга и телепатического шока – не были уважительной причиной для неаккуратных мыслей.

– А я надеялся, что ошибся. Надо же, восемьдесят световых за минуту. Подпространственные телескопы в эту сторону даже не смотрят, так?

– Именно. У них крайне узкий угол обзора и четко обозначенные области исследования.

– Ну и я о том же. Какой у нас шанс попасть в поле зрения? Обычными телескопами нас даже с границы только через 15 лет можно будет засечь.

– На самом деле, меньше. С учетом движения этой системы относительно отсчетов Федерации...

– А что это меняет? Пусть четырнадцать с половиной – а сколько... – Кирк вдруг замолчал и принюхался.

Из-за неплотно закрытой двери тонко пахло чем-то приторным, с нотами меда и тошнотворно-сладких вываренных соков. Рука Кирка дернулась к фазеру быстрее, чем Спок успел удивиться. 

– Вы знаете, что это, лейтенант?

– Надеюсь, что нет. Не доверяю я с некоторых пор сладким запахам.

Лейтенант по дороге схватил с магнитной полки трикодер – пусть и медицинский, но регистрирующий возмущения поблизости – и, держа палец на курке, сильно оттолкнулся от двери и полетел на запах, оглядываясь по сторонам, ища движение и словно прикрывая собой Спока. Что вызвало такую реакцию? Казалось бы, правильнее надеть противогазы. Нелепо сражаться с утечкой газов, держа палец на курке. 

В дверях ординаторской Кирк напрягся еще больше, а на легкий желтоватый пар и вовсе среагировал несоразмерно. Опасаясь нервной реакции человека, Спок вплыл в зал первым.

Дымил заклинивший репликатор. Из его сопла тяжело сыпались шматы недореплицированной массы, источавшие этот примечательный аромат. 

Кирк неверяще уставился на агрегат и засмеялся. Нервно и немного истерично. Но даже не попытался объяснить свои странные действия, когда, отсмеявшись, жестко ограничил беседу лишь технической частью:

– Похоже, эта сволочь пыталась перейти в режим невесомости. Все эти сублимированные брусочки и супчики в тюбике.

А Спок не стал настаивать на настоящем ответе.

 

**Звездная дата 3145.4**   
_Дневник капитана, записывает лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Прошло 7,23 суток с момента нападения на наш звездолёт. Поскольку в ближайшие 2,5 месяца не ожидается изменений нашего статуса, мы вынуждены обустраивать наш быт в условиях крайне ограниченных ресурсов._

Кирк методично полировал нож о кусок ремня. Лезвие из прочнейшей ромуланской стали могло не тупиться годами, но, возможно, человека занимал сам процесс. 

Наконец он чему-то кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, удалился в уборную.

Через одиннадцать минут он вышел оттуда, кое-как побритый, с порезами на щеках. Но при этом – до крайности довольный.

– Я даже бритвой никогда не пользовался, только гель, - пояснил он. - А здесь какой-то ужас, ничего нет, нашел остатки, там всего на пару раз, ну и женский еще был.

– Вы считаете, что использование женских эпиляционных гелей сделает вас менее мужественным?

– Да нет, просто один раз попробовал. Мало того, что пах весь день шоколадом, так еще потом год не щетина росла, а какая-то жуть с проплешинами. Вы-то будете бриться, мистер Спок? Не думал, что вулканцы так зарастают.

– Нет. И, как видите, ваше предположение было неверно.

– Так и будете ходить?

– Не вижу повода для иронии. До эпохи Сурака растительность на лице означала, что мужчина, воин прошел... определенную инициацию. 

– И вы будете ходить с бородой? – широко улыбаясь, настаивал лейтенант. – Как нелогичный воинственный вулканец?

– Лейтенант, я не намерен терпеть оскорбления. Кроме того, нелогично травмировать кожу неподходящим для бритья устройством, – ровно ответил Спок, не поддаваясь на провокацию. 

Возможно, имело смысл отчитать лейтенанта за нарушение субординации, но было бы это так необходимо? Лейтенант не переступал грань, за которой шутки становились неприятны и касались личного.

Кирк тем временем успел переодеться, и, замотавшись в плед, лениво завис примерно в 0,75 метра от потолка, рассматривая лезвие ножа. Ненадолго – это Спок уже понял. Короткие приступы лени и апатии очень быстро вытеснялись энергичной деятельностью. Вот и в этот раз уже через несколько минут Кирк развернулся к Споку и без предисловий спросил:

– Вы говорили, что заканчиваете обработку показаний. Червоточина, да?

–Это основная гипотеза. Точнее, стабильная периодическая червоточина. Такое состояние времени-пространства должно сопровождаться искривлениями второго рода, которые имеют свойство накапливаться и могут переродиться в червоточину. Разумеется, теоретически.

– И все это – в окрестностях Теты Ориона-1? Наша аномалия?

– Теты Ориона-1 G. Да, именно она. 

Кирк отправил свой неуставной нож в кобуру. Универсальный нож – со средней длины лезвием, из качественной стали и с удобной рукояткой – оказался полезнее многих высокотехнологичных приборов. Кирк делал им все: зачищал контакты, срезал слои гари, закручивал винты, когда ленился лезть за отверткой. Им же он и брился и вырезал из герметика неровные бруски.

 

**Звездная дата 3158.3**   
_Личный дневник лейтенанта Кирка. Генератор перегружен, но у нас все равно прохладно. Спок мерзнет. Я тоже скоро начну._

Звездолёт всегда надежно отгорожен от недружелюбного космоса. Тепло, воздух и вода циркулируют внутри, и почти ничто не просачивается наружу. Но в их корабле разодранные трубы и провода вели к пробоинам в стенах через холодные отсеки, повисали в холодных 48 Кельвинах, установившихся в инженерном. И остужали крохотный едва живой закуток.

Джим мог только ругаться сквозь зубы, снова и снова ковыряясь в единственном инженерном щитке. Настройки мало что меняли. Тепло ускользало, а местный генератор только грелся и грозил выключиться.

Палуба промерзала, теряя в день градус-другой – более чем заметно, если сидеть на месте. Кирк помнил холодные зимы Айовы, у него были неплохие (пусть и скучноватые) комплексы для разминки в невесомости. Пока что холод не был такой уж проблемой, хоть по утрам и не хотелось вылезать из теплого спального мешка.

Спок сочетал физкультуру с какими-то вулканскими техниками и не признавался, разумеется, что все равно мерзнет. И только удивленно поднял бровь, когда Джим протянул ему подобие куртки, перешитое из спального мешка (пледом упрямый вулканец укрывался только во время медитации).

– Это-то вы признаете одеждой? Как я вас буду от воспаления легких лечить?

– Вулканцы не страдают от человеческих болезней. Но по моим расчетам, через четыре дня мы сможем спуститься на инженерную палубу.

– Думаете, батареи уцелели? 

– Хотя бы часть. И в любом случае надо изолировать теплоотвод.

«Если не получится – придется жить в скафандрах», – озвучивать очевидное никто не стал.

Пока они ходили в форме, они могли было делать вид, что все в порядке: они не выживают, не пытаются кое-как спастись. Скафандры никогда не были особенно удобны, движения в них становились скованными и неловкими, но, что хуже, они напоминали о промерзшем и превращённом в морг секторе. 

Моряки на Земле всегда были суеверны. Их приметы перешли к пилотам, а потом и к астронавтам. В общежитии Академии с первых же дней курсанта учили разному: как правильно пить, куда бежать, если пить правильно не получилось, где продают контрабанду с Ориона, что ни в коем случае нельзя делать на корабле. Среди этих запретов – и настоятельная просьба не гулять по жилым палубам в скафандре.

Мистер Спок мог говорить, что это нелогично, но он должен был понимать, должен был ощущать это или хотя бы верить статистике: если всерьез понадобились скафандры в жилых отсеках, то всего за неделю «убыль личного состава – 74,5%». Не потому, что это дурная примета, табу или кара богов. А просто потому, что поврежденный корабль перестал подходить высшим формам жизни. Тепло, проблемы с водой или воздухом – неважно, рано или поздно автономности скафандра приходит конец.

Гулявшая среди курсантов легендарная видеозапись инструктажа гласила: «Если умудрились сломать жизнеобеспечение – то вы... молодцы. Это вам не двигатель, который можно год перебирать, почесывая пузо, пока клингоны на хвост не сядут. Или живо починили – или вместо вас по палубам тихоходки гуляют».

Пока они сконцентрировали почти все тепло в своей каюте. В термосе Джима всегда был реплицированный горячий бульон, что-то жиро-белково-углеводное, безвкусное – но оптимальное по всем показателям. Большего от репликатора – единственного в отсеке – добиться так и не удалось, а перебирать и перепрограммировать обледеневшее железо Джим готов не был – он и за бульоном-то выбегал очень быстро, замотавшись в несколько одеял.

Руки дубели, так что чинить падд он тоже не рисковал. В перерывах между разминками он только обрезал кривые заготовки во что-то условно ровное и напоминающее цилиндрики. Последний он выточил, когда температура упала до 3 градусов по Цельсию. Холодно, да, но целый день сидеть под одеялом было невыносимо.

– Когда починим тепло, буду готовить в репликаторе нормальную еду. А еще сделаю из этого бруска коня. Вряд ли выйдет похоже, но как-нибудь разберемся. Забыл спросить, вы играете в шахматы?

– Разумеется. Это полезное логическое упражнение. 

– Вот и отлично. Как вы думаете, это будет белый конь или черный?

Спок поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Джима. Взгляд можно было назвать даже оценивающим. «Нелогичный вопрос, какое это имеет значение? Почему вы считаете, что цвет коня заранее определен?»

– Черный, – четко ответил Спок.

Этот пласт пластика пропитался гарью насквозь, и стал чуть сероватым, на полтона темнее других. Разница, которую Кирк заметил, только когда Спок указал на нее. 

– Вы как всегда логичны.

– Благодарю, – кивнул Спок с невозмутимейшим видом и потянулся к трикодеру, который уже не первый день пытался переделать из медицинского во что-то более полезное. Вулканская физиология, наверное, позволяла контролировать замерзшие пальцы. 

**Звездная дата 3162.7**   
_Дневник капитана, записывает лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Мы готовы совершить вылазку на инженерную палубу. Расчеты показывают, что уровень радиации там должен был понизиться до безопасных для гуманоидов пределов._

Там, где когда-то был хвост главного теплоотвода, зияла рваная дыра, открывающая вид на звезды. Металл загнулся наружу – значит, это не выдержали запечатанные баки с реагентами. Или не они – но сквозь толстое закопчённое стекло перегородки было все равно не разглядеть. 

– Я посмотрю, что там с генераторной, – сообщил Джим и, не дожидаясь ответа, оттолкнулся от перил и взлетел на мост. За покореженной панелью проглядывал покалеченный отсек. Развороченные блоки узнавались с трудом – не помни Джим так хорошо палубу, как бы он нашел что-то в покривившихся и покрытых сажей секторах? 

Генераторы и аккумуляторные батареи быстро выгорали и охотно взрывались, но по крайней мере не фонили, как дилитиевые камеры. А что до ядов в дыме и копоти – так для того и нужны скафандры или респираторы. Некстати вспомнилось, как в музее Звездного флота курсантам рассказывали о первых неуклюжих ракетах, сжигавших керосин; огромную бочку, только чтобы выбраться на орбиту. Показывали таблицы и графики эффективности, стоимости и чего-то еще – Джим, разумеется, все эти цифры когда-то зубрил, но лежащий рядом с цистерной нефти кристаллик дилития под лупой тогда впечатлил куда сильнее. Если бы они везли с собой тонны нефти – что бы осталось от корабля?

Тягловые генераторы, накопители, телепортационные аккумуляторы – Джим проскальзывал мимо покореженных гигантов. Проверять их сейчас он не рискнул бы. Нужно было что-то поскромнее, что, если и взорвется, то не снесет половину палубы. Зацепившись за уцелевшую рукоять на входе трубы Джефферсона, он, выкрутив на максимум фонарь на груди, аккуратно вплыл внутрь, стараясь не задеть острые края пробоины. 

В целом, все было не так уж и плохо. Лучше, чем он опасался. Уцелело достаточно, чтобы импульсный двигатель хотя бы стартовал, да и его генераторы выглядели пристойно. Устроившись поудобнее, он отцепил один из фазерных аккумуляторов. Оружия на корабле все равно не оставалось. 

Когда он вылез из трубы – в скафандре всех возможных цветов грязи – трубы уже были удивительно аккуратно запаяны герметиком, проблемный насос гудел ровно и без дребезжания, а сам Спок ковырялся в блоке управления далеко внизу. Прыгать было страшновато, но его ждало три месяца невесомости. Нужно было просто сразу отбросить старые привычки, чтобы они его не задерживали его.

Но перед прыжком он все же включил передатчик:

– Что там с гравикомпенсаторами, мистер Спок? 

– Выгорели полностью. Ремонту не подлежат.

Как они и опасались. Значит, он не рискует разбиться от того, что Спок в самый неподходящий момент вернет привычную силу тяжести. Джим оттолкнулся от мостика и плавно поплыл вниз. Тело вспомнило короткие тренировки в невесомости на первом курсе, и стоило отказаться от привычных вертикалей – сразу стало доступно все пространство палубы. Рефлексы работали, и он четко отталкивался от мостиков и лестниц, не зависая в полете. 

Приземлился он на пол, ровно, но все же не идеально.

– Запасные же были, Ровински меня с ними затрахал. Стояли себе на складе, никому не мешали.

– Его настойчивость была утомительна. Я разрешил ему перенести их в инженерную.

«Меня он тоже затрахал», – перевел Джим про себя, хмыкнув. Удивительный человек Ровински: как его не посылай, все равно мозг имеет до тех пор, пока не добьется своего. По-человески не понимает, а формально придраться было не к чему.– Слушайте, а он эвакуироваться-то успел?

– Вероятнее всего, на первых же шаттлах.

Наверное, так оно и было. Приятно было осознавать, что знакомые – даже такие – живы.

– И то хорошо, – выбросив Ровински из головы, Джим кивнул в сторону отрезанной палубы, – компенсаторы вот сюда перенесли, да?

Спок кивнул. Вроде бы и с вулканским спокойствием, но с примесью какой-то горечи и вины. Кирк быстро сменил тему:

– Я закончил. Импульсный блок почти в порядке, только чуть повреждена механика, но поправимо. И Две Большие Мамы почти живы.

– Простите, Большие Мамы?

– Большие генераторы для фазеров, – Кирк подавил в себе детское желание использовать сленг еще раз, в конце концов, это было непрофессионально. – Энергетический узел 2БМ.

– Хорошо. Но жизнеобеспечение я в любом случае оставлю только на нашей палубе и в смежных секторах.

– Как всегда логично, мистер Спок.

Разумеется, это было правильно. Жизнь все равно подавалась бы с перебоями; какой в ней смысл, если где-то нет тепла, где-то – воздуха, зато радиации с запасом? Вот только видеть корабль таким холодным и темным было больно. Свет от прожектора сгонял сумрак в углы, и от этого было еще страшнее.

**Звездная дата 3162.7**   
_Дневник капитана, записывает лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Мы до сих пор не контролируем обстановку. Но палубы, находящиеся во внешней части корабля, пострадали больше всего._

Спок вернулся через два часа. Уставший (и, разумеется, скрывающий это) и довольный («удовлетворён полученным результатом»). Джиму не терпелось узнать, как все получилось, как прошел ремонт, но вида он старался не подавать и только ожесточенно вгрызался в «Функционирование блока подпространственной навигации, по правде, больше внимания уделяя трещине в углу экрана, чем тексту и схемам.

Спок не торопился, словно не понимая, что Джиму интересно, что тот бы предпочел сам добраться до камер, иметь иллюзию контроля, хотя бы просто знать. Было чертовски обидно осознавать, что Спок опять прав, что радиация там все еще слишком высока для человека, но уже приемлема для вулканца.

Наконец Спок снял скафандр, без малейшей спешки выпил воды и только тогда также размеренно и неспешно вывел схему звездолёта на экран.

– Уцелело всего две камеры. Панорамного обзора, разумеется, не получится, – словно извиняясь, пояснил он.

– Мистер Спок, не тяните уже. 

– Действительно. Пожалуй, для вас демонстрация будет убедительнее, – Спок четким движением вставил карту памяти в компьютер. – Сеть можно будет восстановить позже. Пока придется забирать данные с камер вручную, – Кирк волей-неволей покосился на потертый скафандр. – События первых наших суток, к сожалению, уже удалены с камер в архив.

По экрану были разбросаны звезды – удивительно яркие, собранные в новый узор. Еще в Академии Джим приучил себя не выискивать знакомые созвездия, не создавать новые («Нарекаю тебя созвездием Большой Задницы» – всегда любимая игра в первых рейсах), сосредоточиться на галактиках, туманностях, рукаве Млечного пути – всем, по чему можно определять направление. Но в этом видео путались направления и стороны света. Точки дальних галактик размазывались по кругу, искажались туманности и пылевые облака.

Картинка проскальзывала по экрану, а ближе к центру в медленном хороводе двигались звезды, кружась ярким ободом вокруг центра. Крошечного, величественно-черного Ничего*. Безнадежно, беспросветно черного. Действительно жуткого и недоступного для понимания, сколько не смотри модели и визуализации. Вряд ли он хотел бы увидеть это вживую, своими глазами, не в зашумленной записи. Хотя это и могло бы быть интересно.

Отстраненно он отмечал голос Спока, проплывающий мимо сознания:

– Показания приборов точны, мы действительно на орбите черной дыры. Крайне удачно, на стабильной, достаточно высокой орбите – по крайней мере, стабильной ближайшие несколько месяцев. Следов разумной деятельности нет, других значимых объектов не обнаружено. Запись ускорена, – пояснил Спок и замолчал. 

Звезды плавно проскальзывали, но в центре было одно и то же. Джим успел смириться с этим видом, человек привыкает ко всему – и привыкает быстро.

– Обратите внимание на этот сектор пространства.

Кирк очнулся от гипноза и подобрался:

– Будто нагретый воздух колышется? – кружение звезд в этом месте действительно было подернуто рябью.

– Именно. Полагаю, в этом месте пространство нестабильно, и при поглощении дырой вещества часть энергии джета* рассеивается. И если выброс синхронизирован с открытием червоточины – то у выхода будет та самая энергетическая аномалия. 

– Погоди-погоди... Погодите, мистер Спок. Получается, эти гады в черную дыру топливо сами подбрасывают?

– Не совсем точно, но скорее всего, верно. Они очистили окрестности и контролируют попадание вещества за горизонт событий. Таким образом они могут синхронизировать джет с открытием червоточины и поглотить до десятой доли процента энергии.

– Однако. Но поглотить? Это же вроде как невозможно, там же сумасшедшее гамма-излучение, огромная энергия.

– Логично допустить, что как раз энергия делает предприятие оправданным. Вынужден признать, моих знаний недостаточно, чтобы хотя бы строить догадки о принципе работы их устройств. Лучшей гипотезы у меня нет.

– Ладно, но они включают джет как раз перед открытием червоточины? Ну, сбрасывают туда что-то.

– Скорее всего.

– С этой стороны мы сможем войти в червоточину? 

– Да, вероятность этого составляет...

– Пойдет, – оборвал его Кирк. – Главное – чтобы двигатели не сдохли на полпути.

– Лейтенант, вы полагаете, что ремонт корабля возможен, но вы сами обследовали узлы. Даже если запустить двигатель, вы вряд ли сможете управлять…

– Неважно. У нас получится.

Спок и не думал скрывать свой скепсис, но все же он подошел к компьютеру и загрузил базовую модель черной дыры, на ходу корректируя параметры. С ходу ввел пару формул – из тех, что занимают по несколько строк в самой сокращенной форме, в такой физике Джим не понимал ровным счетом ничего – уточнил параметры и запустил расчет. Компьютер задумался – невиданное зрелище. В результатах – голых цифрах и хаотично рассыпанных точках на проекции четырехмерного куба – что-то понять было еще сложнее, но Спока, похоже, это не смущало. Следующая задача оказалась даже более пугающей.

Наконец удовлетворившись чем-то, он едва заметно кивнул и повернулся к Джиму:

– Да, ваш план теоретически осуществим. И все же, мероприятие видится мне крайне рискованным. Даже если мы сможем подобраться к червоточине в нужное время – вероятность этого уже менее 13,75% – нас наверняка заметят, после же червоточина будет пресыщена высокоэнергичными частицами. Кроме того, как вы должны были заметить, раса сборщиков не терпит корабли Федерации, находящиеся возле червоточины.

– Заметил. Стартуем сразу после возвращения сборщика или даже прямо перед закрытием, так безопаснее. Эти же как-то возвращаются. До этого смотрим на их сборы и прикидываемся ветошью. 

– В вашем плане слишком много пробелов. Он несостоятелен. Как вы планируете корректировать орбиту, если мы для них мертвы и пассивны? Как будете защищаться от их атаки? Мы видели только один корабль – можете ли вы гарантировать, что с этой стороны не собирается целый флот? Наконец, у нас нет данных об эффектах, которые могут сопровождать червоточину.

– У нас почти три месяца, лейтенант-коммандер! Детали я проработаю. Неужели вы не сможете решить пару частных уравнений?

 

**Звездная дата 3276.4**   
_Дневник капитана, записывает лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Необходима полноценная диагностика систем корабля и работоспособные датчики, после чего можно будет приступать к моделированию._

Утром, пока лейтенант еще спал, Спок достал скафандр и выбрался в отсек научного отдела. Тот мало пострадал от обстрела и взрывов, а ученые в суете даже успели забрать свои наработки.

На столе еще стояла полуразобранная и привинченная к столу надстройка для регистратора, одна из тех, что он собирал во время эпидемии. А в ящике – аккуратно вложенные в крепления инструменты. Их он тоже взял с собой.

Нужны были компьютеры. Без корабельной сети у него были только маломощные падды и рабочие места. Ремонт сети – вопрос времени. Но моделирование и расчеты стоило начать сейчас. Вопрос в том, что лучше – перенести лабораторные серверы или восстановить сеть?

Стойки крепились мощными зажимами на стандартные рейки. Если выключить магнитные зажимы, его силы должно было хватить на то, чтобы открыть их. Но в одиночку снять блоками с направляющих было невозможно.

– Лейтенант? – позвал Спок, вернувшись в каюту.

Кирк, замерший с паддом в руках, полувисел почти у потолка.

– Лейтенант, – повторил Спок уже громче. – Вас что-то беспокоит?

– Риторический вопрос, – хмыкнул Кирк. – Я вот о чем думаю. Мотивация. Столько сложностей, червоточина, джет, вещество притащить, закинуть за горизонт. Не проще к звезде присосаться? Какой-нибудь пульсар, если нужно гамма-излучение. Эту энергию надо как-то хранить еще. Не сходится.

– Ваше предположение логично, но у вас есть идеи лучше?

–А если они эту энергию используют сразу... Узкий концентрированный пучок энергии как большой фазер. Что-то выплавить, запустить реакцию?

– Это, – предположение дало начало логическим цепочкам куда более вероятным, чем те, которыми он оперировал прежде, – возможно.

– Скажем, используют их как кузнечные меха или как там оно называется? И делают что-то уникальное.

– Это предположение тоже может быть верно. Но какое это имеет значение для нас? Вы сами по меньшей мере трижды упрекали меня в том, что уточнение не меняет сути проблемы.

– Это не уточнение, мистер Спок. И это меняет всё. Зная мотивы, я могу прогнозировать их поведение и продумывать тактику.

– Вот как? Не ожидал, что ваше планирование зашло так далеко.

Чего он ждал от лейтенанта? Типично человеческого недооформленного плана, описывающего больше цели, чем пути их достижения? Пока сам Спок сосредоточился на теоретической части, Кирк продумывал стратегию – и делал это в высшей степени достойно.

Шахматы были почти готовы, и Спок с почти неприличным интересом ждал первой партии. Очевидно, у него впервые за долгое время будет интересный и непредсказуемый соперник.

**Звездная дата 3180.7**   
_Личный дневник лейтенанта Кирка. Завалили нашу комнату железом. Жду, когда все это можно будет отсюда вытащить. А то оно нас скоро выселит._

– …Получил нагоняй от Спока. «Это не пара частных уравнений, это моделирование с нуля переходного процесса неисследованного явления». Все равно рассчитает, и все у него получится, не может же из-за этого мой план провалиться.

Джим остановил запись. Свои записи он диктовал, когда Спок уходил по делам. Не то чтобы он стеснялся или прятал дневник, как подросток, под подушку, но его наблюдения, неуставные фразы и переживания были пока еще личными. Он был не против, чтобы их прочитали через много лет. Но выставлять перед коммандером свежие, живые эмоции он пока не хотел.

Так что в дневник он писал почти личное, а точные факты излагал мистер Спок. Джим сохранял нелогичные человеческие эмоции в назидание потомкам (и флотским психологам), а потом шел в очередной раз перенастраивать репликатор и заодно подбирать куски арматуры, из которых можно сделать каркас шахматного поля.

**Звездная дата 3188.1**   
_Личный дневник лейтенанта Кирка. Кое-как вытянули управление на запасной пульт. Держится все на честном слове, работает через раз, но это уже что-то. Только управлять этим я пока не смогу. Спок – тоже._

Строго говоря, это был не запасной пульт, а месиво из торчащих проводов, переключателей и мониторов, прицепленное к «их» щитку. Когда-то этот узел только распределял и перенаправлял сигналы, но уже сейчас он мог больше. Они должны были превратить эту простую, в общем-то, коробку в настоящий мостик. У них должно было получиться. Просто обязано было.

Спок уже двадцать минут изучал выходные сигналы обгоревшей платы, примеряясь то с одной, то с другой стороны, а Джим украдкой наблюдал за ним, ненадолго отвлекаясь от своей работы – очередного сломанного прибора, который он разбирал на запчасти.

Вулканец чуть сутулился, когда погружался в свои мысли, а еще приобрел привычку оглаживать в задумчивости бороду. Борода у Спока росла быстро и густо, и тому все же пришлось взять нож, чтобы подравнять ее, отчего стал выглядеть еще более экзотично. Инопланетно и угрожающе. "Неудивительно, что Сурак им всем бриться завещал".

Спок работал вторую смену подряд – больше 12 часов. Джим, по своим прикидкам – часов семь. Отложив паяльник, он со вкусом потянулся и толкнул себя в сторону тренажера. Несложная конструкция из упругих жгутов, найденных в терапии, помогала хоть как-то поддерживать себя в тонусе. 

**Звездная дата 3203.7**   
_Дневник капитана, записывает лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Приборная панель в целом функциональна. С вероятностью 38,77% мы сможем запустить импульсные двигатели. У нас будет только одна попытка._

Спок в очередной раз изучал их самодельный пульт управления, методично перечисляя, что им стоит еще усовершенствовать, когда Кирк, зевнув, спросил:

– Вам как, улучшить или не сломать?

– Вы что-то цитируете?

– Излагаю сумму жизненного опыта, один из законов Мерфи. Как там?.. «Устранение факторов, способных привести к нежелательному исходу, обнаруживает новые такие факторы». В такой формулировке оно вам больше по душе?

– Вынужден признать, лейтенант, что в человеческом обществе этот «закон» прискорбно верен. Тем не менее, надежность и удобство управления этой, – Спок обвел взглядом сваленную как попало технику, – конструкцией все еще требуют доработок.

Кирк хмыкнул, оценив иронию, и достал падд со схемами установки. Казалось, разговор окончен, но до ушей Спока донеслось не предназначенное ему:

– Мог бы уже запомнить, как меня зовут.

Это замечание можно было проигнорировать – люди часто говорили что-то, не оценив уместность и необходимость фразы. Но можно было и выполнить просьбу – определенно, она не противоречила положениям Устава, хоть и делала обращение более личным. Но все же ему нужно было уточнить. Узнать наверняка.

– Почему вам это важно?

– Не берите в голову. Всего лишь, – лейтенант потер переносицу, только размазав грязь, – нелогичность землян. Персональное. Честно говоря, не знаю, разрешает ли ваше учение Сурака «видеть личность, а не функцию». Что-то в этом духе, лейтенант-коммандер, сэр.

В этот раз привычное обращение прозвучало неприязненно, и Спок решил, что в этой ситуации просто «мистер Спок» звучало бы... точнее.

– Мистер Кирк, как вы отнесетесь к партии в шахматы? – попробовал обратиться он.

– Дайте мне сорок минут – и я ваш.

Лейтенант казался удивленным, но и довольным. Интересно. Похоже, в просьбе лейтенанта Кирка была логика. Не это ли было частью ускользающего от Спока навыка общения с людьми? Того самого, благодаря которому Кирк успел наладить социальные связи с большей частью экипажа в первые же дни. 

И, да, Спок мог бы еще долго отлаживать управление, добавлять точные настройки, но имело ли это смысл для расчетов, опиравшихся на неизвестные, случайные и предположения? Их «точность» была иллюзорна. Их точность была в том, чтобы звездолёт безусловно подчинялся грубым, простым командам. Оптимизировать настройки один раз и запретить их изменять. Удивительно, но только сейчас Спок на собственном опыте убедился, что по-настоящему сложно бывает сделать максимально просто.

**Звездная дата 3205.9**   
_Личный дневник лейтенанта-коммандера Спока. Социальное взаимодействие, в том числе – посредством игр, признается важным для слаженного функционирования группы, особенно – изолированной группы. Вынужден признать, раньше я был исключен из подобного взаимодействия и не принимал во внимание некоторые его аспекты._

– Земные мужчины часто азартны. Возможно, вы желаете ввести ставки?

– Поощряете азартные игры среди подчиненных, мистер Спок?

– Нет, я только полагаю, что вам так будет интереснее.

– Да, я земной мужчина, и я азартен, да. Но победа над достойным соперником куда ценнее того, что мы можем сейчас поставить на кон. Вам говорили, что вы играете очень жестко?

– Я играю всего лишь логично.

Джим только фыркнул. Этот мистер Спок оказался неожиданно обидчив и также азартен – это стало ясно с первых же игр. Короткое слово «логично» могло означать многое: правильно, точно, агрессивно. Играл он логично: ставя логичную засаду на каждом пути к отступлению, логично уничтожая каждую грозящую ему фигуру, логично обходя хитрые ловушки и логично лишая соперника пространства для маневра. Исключительно логично и, ра-зу-ме-ет-ся , совершенно неэмоционально.

Фигуры вцеплялись в доску проволочными штырьками, и вулканец, делая свой ход, раз за разом устанавливал своих ферзей и слонов идеально в центр клетки, попадая в оставшиеся дырки. 

– Ваша стратегия парадоксальна, но она действенна, – отметил Спок.

«Комплимент? Очаровательно» – Джим и широко шагнул ладьей вперед, размещая ее немного не по центру клетки, едва-едва. Ровно настолько, чтобы Спок чуть раздраженно прищурился.

– Вы так и не объяснили мне, на чем основана ваша уверенность, что нас не будут атаковать.

– Мы для них будем мусором на орбите. Проигнорируют, в худшем случае – сразу на всякий случай подстрелят, – Кирк закинул в рот кубик овощного концентрата. – А когда они свою штуку запустят, им не до нас будет.

– Вы необычайно спокойно для человека говорите о возможности уничтожения.

– Ну не плакать же. 

– Это, – Спок задумался, наверняка аккуратно прослеживал недисциплинированный ход мысли человека, – логичное решение.

 

**Звездная дата 3226.3**   
_Дневник капитана, записывает лейтенант-коммандер Спок. За пределами пассивной чувствительности наших сенсоров определенно есть инопланетная активность. Направленный поиск мог бы дать результаты, но нас это выдаст._

Изображение на радаре резко подернулось знакомыми искажениями, и из варпа легко вышел изящный корабль («Разведчик», – шепнул Джим), а линии на экране тут же разгладились.

– Поразительно, – выдохнул Спок. – Их технологии... – не успел закончить он, когда пространство неподалеку разрезало что-то невероятно огромное, слишком большое, чтобы быть рукотворным, а тем более – летать на сверхсветовых скоростях. Таких грандиозных сооружений в Федерации не строили, даже Первая база была меньше бесформенного чудовища, похожего на изгрызенную метеоритами и полуразорванную грандиозными силами планету. Корабль тяжело завис на дальней орбите черной дыры, лениво моргнул разведчику единственным тускло-зеленым иллюминатором и тот ответил целой симфонией красок, пробежавшей по корпусу и тут же сорвался с места, засуетившись вокруг назревающей червоточины, что-то исследуя, фиксируя, то и дело посылая импульсы света тяжелому кораблю. Спок словно с жалостью посмотрел на свой трикодер, и Джим мог его понять.

Облетев черную дыру раз, другой, третий, приближаясь опасно близко к горизонту событий, разведчик послал по корпусу серебристую волну – и тотчас же рыхлые серые стены тяжелого корабля разродились кратером, выпуская стаю крошечных зондов, один из которых устремился к разведчику, а от него – к экватору черной дыры, зависнув над ней. Следом – второй.

– На каждый зонд разведчик тратит примерно 90 секунд. Полагаю, основное время перед открытием черной дыры будет занято именно так. 

– Но присмотреть все равно надо. 

– Разумеется. Тогда предлагаю вам занять наблюдательный пост, я же спущусь в инженерный отсек и подготовлю все к старту. 

– Так точно, – кивнул Кирк, не отрываясь от экрана. – Только оставайтесь на связи.

– Конечно. Я буду примерно через 4,2 часа. 

«Примерно» у Спока означало погрешность в две-три минуты. Когда он вернулся, Джим уже закончил настройки и сосредоточенно всматривался в движение зондов.

– Мистер Кирк, у вас все готово?

– Да.

– Что ж, тогда приступаем к первому этапу. Помните, ускорение не более процента от гравитационного. Коррекции только в случае крайней необходимости.

– Вас понял.

– Тогда начинайте.

Собравшись, Джим медленно провел рукой по экрану, выводя компьютер из сна, и с силой вогнал самодельный штекер в паз. Что-то затрещало внутри, с третьей попытки загудел привод – и холодные двигатели неохотно стартовали.

Он выдохнул. Кажется, самый опасный этап они преодолели. Их собранное на коленке, кое-как опробованное безобразие работало. 

**Звездная дата 3228.4**   
_Личный дневник лейтенанта Кирка. По всем приборам здесь какой-то запредельный бардак. Мы справимся. Я знаю, что делать. Осталось немного. Сегодня._

_Дневник капитана, записывает лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Колебания пространства постепенно синхронизируются. Осталось не более 2,64 часов. Сегодня._

На нечетком видео последний зонд заканчивал построение, обозначая центр искривления.

– Скафандры одевать? – почему-то шепотом спросил Кирк.

– Полагаю, сейчас возможно нарушить технику безопасности. Наш корабль уже давно находится на грани разрушения, любое серьёзное повреждение приведет к нашей мгновенной гибели, в скафандрах мы будем или без них.

– Не слишком оптимистично. Ну и ладно. Голыми пальцами я лучше приборы чувствую.

Кривизна пространства постепенно дошла до критического значения, тут же настойчиво запищал динамик. Можно было гордиться собой: на экране начали проступать контуры червоточины – ровно в тот момент, в который теоретические выкладки гарантировали переход пространственных провалов в иное качество.

В стороне возникла и сразу же спала знакомая волна варп-следа, и из подпространства выпал корабль, который атаковал их три месяца назад. Или точно такой же.

За ним из второго искривления вышел еще один тягач, волокущий за собой газовое облако – очень плотное и тяжелое, оценочно – коричневый карлик*.  
– Твою ж... – выдохнул Кирк.

Гигант неожиданно легко развернулся и вышел на орбиту, скрывшись за черной дырой, а когда его стало видно вновь, он уже сбросил свой груз.

–Планетоид вышел на снижающуюся орбиту, поглощение вещества начнется через 3,75 часов.

– У меня только один вопрос, мистер Спок. Как получилось, что такое устроилось у нас под боком, а мы об этом только сейчас узнаем?

– У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос.

– Ну конечно, – хмыкнул Кирк. – Как долго будет открыта червоточина?

– Я сообщу, как только расчет будет завершен. Предварительная оценка – от 7,5 до 7,9 часов.

Кирк со странным весельем снова покосился на Спока, но промолчал. Чем дальше – тем чаще лейтенант молчал, не проговаривал очевидное, не поясняя, в чем же смысл шутки или улыбки. За время, проведенное здесь, такого тихого понимания становилось все больше. И тем поразительней был контраст этого слаженного понимания во время работы с не по-вулкански длинными разговорами на всевозможные темы. Только сейчас Спок ощутил, как его сдерживала постоянная необходимость пояснять людям каждую свою мысль, как не хватало ему таких интеллектуальных бесед на Вулкане.

– Есть! – Кирк первым увидел, как переключился индикатор. – Семь часов, сорок шесть минут.

– Начинаю подготовку ко второму этапу.

– Так точно, – Кирк уверенно переключил режимы. Они отрабатывали эти действия, и человек не ошибался. Кажется, не дала осечки и техника.

Интересно. Обычно в системе «человек-машина» слабым звеном оказывается человек, но сейчас опасения вызывало только состояние техники.

Закончив, Кирк откинулся и завис в воздухе, даже не пытаясь нащупать стену. Просто ожидая. Попытки изобразить расслабленность были неубедительны: уже 35 секунд спустя пальцы начали очерчивать контур подбородка. Снова и снова. Доктор Чехов называл такое состояние «накручиванием себя». 

– Как вы отнесетесь к партии в шахматы? – предложил Спок.

– Вряд ли я сейчас буду серьезным противником, – кисло улыбнулся Кирк, но все же с видимым облегчением отправился за доской, на которой была выставлена незаконченная партия. – Продолжим или заново?

– Продолжим. Ваша оборона интересна, и я намерен найти в ней слабое место.

– Не зевнем?

– Уверяю вас, событие такого масштаба вы не пропустите. Кроме того, я могу контролировать ситуацию, не отрываясь от партии.

– Тогда, – Кирк задумался, вспоминая недоигранную партию, – сейчас мой ход и я возьму вашего коня. 

– И поставите под удар ферзя? Как всегда, неожиданная стратегия.

Говоря, что не будет серьезным соперником, Кирк себя определенно недооценивал. Иногда люди называли такой способ оценки своих способностей «скромным». Оставшимися фигурами Кирк выстраивал линии обороны и атаки, следовал четкой стратегии, плетя интереснейший рисунок из логики и интуиции.

– Ваш последний ход был нелогичен.

– Против вас же играю. Как со временем?

– У нас еще около 57 минут. Партию придется вновь прервать.

– Ничего. Я готов.

Спок с сомнением посмотрел на Кирка. Действительно. Перемена в лейтенанте была более чем заметна. Партию начинал явно нервничающий человек, не знающий, куда деться, переполненный судорожной энергией, находящей выход в бесполезных движениях. Этот человек всего сорок минут назад грыз хрустящие батончики, превысив дневную норму питательных веществ. Но теперь перед Споком сидел собранный и уверенный в себе офицер, видящий только цель, готовый сделать все, чтобы этой цели достичь. Поразительно.

Спок вновь проверил показания.

– Приближаемся к расчетной точке.

Кирк кивнул и коротко улыбнулся, уверенно глядя прямо в глаза. Это был взгляд брата, соратника, вызов: «Встанешь ли ты со мной плечом к плечу?» Целую секунду Спок позволял древнему огню и азарту охотника бурлить в крови.

Этот Кирк четко и уверенно вел корабль.

– До начала поглощения 12 минут ровно. Начинаю маневры. 

Сквозь переборки долетел протестующий вой двигателя, возмущенного возросшей нагрузкой.

– Поднимаюсь от экватора.

Показания в пределах нормы. Все в пределах нормы. Сколько бы раз они ни перепроверяли расчеты, ни перебирали механизмы, всегда оставалась вероятность ошибки, случайности, сбоя. Слишком большая вероятность. Но несмотря на это, они продвигались вперед, аккуратно прокладывая себе путь среди искривленного поля – само по себе непростое занятие. Вдвойне непростое, когда нужно скрываться. Непредсказуемо сложное – с их самодельным «мостиком» и покореженным двигателем. 

«Голем. Оживляемый магическими средствами глиняный великан, который послушно выполняет порученную ему работу, но может выйти из-под контроля своего создателя и погубить его»– вспомнилось ему примечание к одной статье.

Кирк сосредоточенно командовал со своего места, не переставая следить за датчиками:

– Левее... Еще два градуса в плоскости орбиты... Еще, мистер Спок, я же сказал – еще! Да, так! – и сам бросился к пульту, на ходу регулируя параметры.

Курс казался парадоксальным. Интуитивно предугадывая движения незнакомых существ и искривленного пространства, Кирк вел корабль, порой – вопреки всем расчетам, но безупречно верно. В первый раз Спок уточнил, уверен ли лейтенант в своих данных, на что получил в ответ быструю улыбку: «Верьте мне, мистер Спок». Он рискнул – и не ошибся.

Должно быть, на бессознательном уровне Кирк отслеживал погрешности и ошибки курса, успевал исправить их. Только так можно было объяснить этот парадокс. Только так можно было объяснить то, как аккуратно они проходили опасные места.

– Курс стабильный. После выхода вражеского корабля из червоточины по моей команде – смена режима двигателей.

– Жду команды, мистер Спок.

До закрытия прохода оставалось 18 минут, но корабль с той стороны не возвращался. В тишине рубки сердцебиением отдавалось мерное пощелкивание стабилизатора. На этот рывок было поставлено все, но корабль, пробудившись, мог уничтожить всё. Их могли разорвать титанические силы, сконцентрированные черной дырой. Тогда им не помогут легкие скафандры и гермокапсулы. Могли уничтожить их и эти инопланетяне со своими маневрами. Спок отбросил эти мысли. Они занимали крошечную часть сознания, не мешая работе, но сейчас – стоило признать – это множество возможных исходов больше походило на людской пессимизм.

– Поше-е-ел! – протянул Кирк. 

Действительно. Из подрагивающей червоточины тяжело выпал звездолет, неспешно переливаясь желтым. Отстраивая курс по ярко горящим зондам, он плавно и осторожно набирал скорость: груженый чем-то, он мог себе позволить не спешить, свою миссию он выполнил. 

Когда он наконец вышел в варп, времени почти не оставалось. Зонды, пригасив огни, закружились вокруг червоточины, завершая свое задание. Ждать, когда они закончат, было нельзя.

– Выхожу на прямую к червоточине, – не дожидаясь команды, доложил Кирк и выдернул предохранитель.

– Разгон через десять секунд. Я начинаю отсчет.

– Готов!

И на ничтожном расстоянии от цели яркие точки-зонды, окружающие вход в червоточину, моргнули и начали собираться в сторону «Кельвина», окружая его.

– Нас обнаружили.

– Заметил! Как будто до этого скучно было, – прошипел, сжав зубы, Кирк. – Так, так, так, давай!

Что именно «давать»? Зонды были слишком быстрыми, слишком маневренными – и датчики кричали об опасности: корабль летел в сторону широкого кольца из зондов, и внутри него набирала мощность ловушка силовых линий.

Спок позволил себе на треть секунды обернуться и посмотреть на Джеймса Кирка, неожиданно ставшего лидером, несмотря на возраст, опыт, слабость разума людей. Раскрасневшийся человек, раздраженно откинувший с глаз отросшую челку, сосредоточенно контролирующий всё – Споку не доводилось прежде видеть людей в состоянии, когда адреналин зашкаливает в крови, но решения кристально четки и математически идеальны. 

Месиво из проводов и переключателей, заменяющее одновременно пульты навигатора, исследователя, капитана, инженера и пилота, беспрерывно пищало, выводило коды стандартных команд, векторы движения на десяток экранов. Спок успевал следить за всем сразу, но не отставал и Кирк. Вдвоем они справлялись, заменяя одновременно и автоматику, и людей.

– Теперь выжимай все что можешь! Спок, давай! – закричал Кирк, и Спок выкрутил подачу катализатора в двигатель почти до предела. Те приборы, что еще работали, давно уже почти дымились, удивительно, что «Кельвин» еще подчинялся. Кирк еще раз раздраженно дернул переключатель, и корабль болезненно взвыл, но послушался, неловко разворачиваясь в пустоте, по резкой дуге обходя ловушку и в невероятном маневре врезаясь в червоточину.

Тело корабля привычно вздрогнуло. Со свистом, пробивающим палубы, вздулись остатки батарей в инженерном – и Кирк, не дожидаясь взрыва, отстрелил их в межпространство. Переборки вновь гремели – мертвый звездолет бился в подобии жизни. 

Вибрация в швах и стенах посылала по всему кораблю низкий вой – но сварка и крепления держались до последнего. Как-то особенно натужно взревели двигатели и c коротким хлопком выгорели окончательно.

– Отпускай, всё. 

Теперь, когда затих неровный гул отремонтированного «на коленке» двигателя и когда начало медленно успокаиваться низкое гудение во всех стенах, стало отчетливо слышно движение воздуха в вытяжке и быстрое дыхание. Не треск, не грохот. Не дрожь разваливающегося на части корабля. Мимо проплыла вырванная с корнем плата – Спок помнил, что она заискрила и он отшвырнул ее в сторону. Логика и безопасность были не при чем, просто эта плата мешала, и – стоило признать – это раздражало.

Единственная уцелевшая камера показывала черноту – не искривленное пространство, которому, как оказалось, тоже можно привыкнуть – а ровную черноту, усыпанную звездами. И на самом краю обзора – пропланетарную туманность – характерную, узнаваемую Тету Ориона-1 G.

Выдохнув, Кирк обессиленно завис в воздухе. Его руки, побелевшие от напряжения, только сейчас отпустили рычаги. Но голос снова был почти спокоен, и из него наконец-то пропало дикое напряжение. Сейчас в нем звучали торжество и гордость, а еще уверенность:

– Ты будешь моим старшим помощником.

***

Последняя свеча из воска, подаренного Кирком, медленно выгорала. Спок экономил и переплавлял остатки, так что хватило надолго. На всю их жизнь на орбите черной дыры.

Как скоро придет помощь? 

Медитация на огонек, робко тянущийся в сторону вытяжки, помогала ему собраться и восстановить эмоциональный контроль, проанализировать ощущения, принять решение.

«Ты будешь моим старшим помощником» – смелое заявление от того, кто не так давно стал лейтенантом. Спок никогда не хотел становиться старшим помощником, его амбиции привычно стремились к научному отделу. Хотел бы он служить с этим человеком дальше? Ответ был положительным.

**Эпилог**   
_2265-й год, до начала первой пятилетней миссии всего несколько недель._

Молодой офицер воодушевленно горланил что-то про любовь, неземные чувства и путь к звездам, припав на колено перед смеющейся девушкой. Аккомпанировал ему совсем юный паренек в курсантской форме, подвывая старательно, но не слишком попадая в ноты.

– Прекрасная Александра, будь со мною в вахте, пока смена бета не разлучит нас! – наконец торжественно объявил «рыцарь» чуть замялся, подбирая окончание фразы в тон.

– Я поведу тебя к самому краю Вселенной, я подарю тебе эту звезду, своим нетленным светом... –оттараторил курсант.

– Паша, заткнись! ...Пока смена бета не разлучит нас, мы будем вместе нести, эм...

– Хикару, меня на «Фаррангаут» назначили, – сквозь смех вставила девушка.

– Да? Что ж, жестокая судьба разлучает нас и нам не суждено быть вместе, – бодро закончил парень и поднялся на ноги. – Все равно – поздравляю! Надеюсь, старшим инженером?

– Пока в жизнеобеспечение.

– Но жаль, что ты не на «Энтерпрайз».

– Знаешь, Сулу, а я тебя догоню. Забей мне место на мостике, буду через два года, – снова вмешался Павел.

– Даже так? – засмеялась девушка. – А почему не на «Фаррангауте – со мной? Или не на каком-нибудь «Потёмкине», его же в России разрабатывали?

– Извини, Саша, не мой уровень, – с тем же дичайшим акцентом, но невозможно самоуверенно ответил тот. 

Значит, это – Хикару Сулу. И, похоже, на его «Энтерпрайз–уже есть не только самый лучший первый помощник, но и отличный пилот («его «Энтерпрайз» и «капитан»– это было еще в новинку и чертовски здорово звучало). Они сработаются. 

А курсанта, Пашу, стоило запомнить, что-то в нем было интересное, стоящее.

*** 

«Ты будешь моим старшим помощником». Можно было сразу понять, что это не самоуверенность, а обещание, даже слово чести. И вызов. Капитан, за которым Спок хотел пойти – когда тот вновь и вновь, раз за разом будет доказывать, что достоин. В том, что это будет, сомневаться не приходилось.

– Старший помощник Спок прибыл. Разрешите подняться на мостик, капитан.

– Разрешаю, – кивнул Кирк, чуть расправляя плечи и неосознанно подтягивая живот.

Не позволяя дыханию сбиться, а пульсу ускориться, старший помощник Спок в первый раз ступил на мостик «Энтерпрайз».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бутылка Клейна (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бутылка_Клейна) - это как лента Мебиуса, только в трехмерном пространстве. http://kulturleny.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/kleinbottle_1_display600.jpg - как-то так
> 
> * Примерная визуализация черной дыры: http://www.outerspaceuniverse.org/media/stellar-mass-black-hole.jpg или http://physicsforme.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/orbit_blackholes.gif
> 
> * Релятивистские струи, джеты (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Релятивистская_струя) — струи плазмы, вырывающиеся из центров (ядер) таких астрономических объектов, как активные галактики, квазары и радиогалактики. Может выглядеть как-то так: http://www.strf.ru/Attachment.aspx?Id=42940
> 
> * Коричневый карлик - очень легкая и холодная звезда (разумеется, "легкая" и "холодная" только относительно других звезд, на самом-то деле - в 12 и более раз тяжелее Юпитера). Газовый гигант, в котором уже безусловно идут термоядерные реакции с заметной интенсивностью.


End file.
